Legend of Bardock ( Rewritten)
by pokecj42
Summary: REBOOT OF THE ORIGINAL: What if Bardock decided to take matters into his own hands, in a different way? What if he saved his race by seeing the future of his son, and going with him, knowing that fate wasn't decided? In this epic telling of such a What If, explore a world with Bardock, Gine, Kakarot, King Vegeta and more characters in the Legend of Bardock!
1. Chapter 1: Changing Fate

**Welcome to Legend of Bardock, the Reboot! This is a newer and in my opinion, better telling of the incomplete Legend of Bardock tale that I started years ago. I was gone for so long working on non-Fanfiction work, but I've been getting requests to continue the story for a long time, and it just doesn't feel right to pick up right where I left off months ago. So I'm making it even better for you guys! Enjoy!**

As suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. A world that had been written already...perhaps was going to be...or perhaps never would come to pass.

A Saiyan Warrior by the name of Bardock was healing from his mission on Planet Kanassa, a planet that he and his team had been sent to clear out of inhabitants.

Why? Orders from Lord Frieza. Frieza is the owner of Planet Vegeta, one of his countless planets throughout the galaxy. He is a maniacal tyrant, and uses the Saiyans as slaves to conquer worlds.

After Bardock and his team had finished their job, the leader had sensed another Power Level. A being on the planet was still alive. As per usual, Bardock flew off on his own and was caught off guard by this inhabitant, who blindsided the Saiyan with an attack of his own.

This was no normal attack. It did not kill. It did not break bones. It gave a gift. That gift...the ability to see the future!

Bardock had seen it all. Kakarot was to go to Earth. There he would grow into a mighty warrior. He would eventually defeat Frieza. He would become the legendary Super Saiyan! Not only that, but Kakarot- or Goku, as he would come to be known- would have children and grandchildren. Yet the future was not so clear. Many alternate roads were seen in that vision, it was not set in stone just yet.

That meant that if the future could change, then Bardock could change it himself. He could alter the fate of the Saiyans, of himself, and of his family.

Yet this gift was also a curse. Bardock knew of his fate and that of the Saiyans. The warrior race was to die by Frieza's hand. The only survivors would be Kakarot, his brother Raditz, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta himself.

 _There is nothing I can do._ Bardock thought as he floated in the green liquid that seemed to magically heal one's injuries. He wasn't one to think that way, but he had to look at this realistically. What could he do?

Frieza was much too powerful for him to face alone. Or for even the Saiyan's to face together. It would take each one of them to even stand a sliver of a chance, and even that was risky. He had seen it as a possible future, but the chances of it were slim.

" Can you believe it?"

Bardock heard a voice coming from outside. It wasn't another vision. Still not ready to exit the pod, the recovering Saiyan listened to the conversation outside.

" Believe what?" Came the nasally response. A doctor. Not a Saiyan for sure. It had to be one of Frieza's army.

" Bardock's Power Level is nearing 10,000! Soon enough, he may even surpass the King!" The first voice said. Also nasally. Their voices annoyed Bardock, but their conversation was intriguing.

" Surpass the King?! Incredible! His growth is astonishing!" The second voice responded, and with that knowledge, Bardock returned to his thoughts.

The Saiyan knew that he could almost defeat his King. King Vegeta. He would be leaving soon to try and save his son. Bardock knew that his King would fail miserably, killed and humiliated in one blow. Much like his sons would come to be, Bardock and King Vegeta didn't get along well.

To the king, Bardock was the only Saiyan with a chance of surpassing and defeating him. By culture, the strongest among them was to be king.

Yet none of that mattered right now. What mattered was finding a way to save his race, but more importantly, a way to save his family. That was when the fate changing idea crossed the warrior's mind. _I could go to Earth. I could go with Kakarot._

Bardock opened his eyes for the first time in a while, looking through the green liquid that filled the area around him.

The first realization that he had was of the death of his team. He was too late. Dodoria and his soldiers would have killed them by now. At least Bardock could take compensation in Dodoria getting what he deserved...eventually.

Rage built inside of Bardock as he thought of his team, and he clenched his fist in anger. No matter what though, he knew that he could not face Frieza. It was very unlike a Saiyan to run from battle, but this was no ordinary battle. As of now, there was no Saiyan strong enough to defeat Frieza.

The Saiyan's could hope to form the Super Saiyan God, but that would be pointless. It took six righteous Saiyans to form, Bardock would be lucky to even find one.

That left no other option but to evacuate. If Bardock could convince King Vegeta to initiate an order of evacuation, then the Saiyan's would be saved. How to do it though? His story would sound like utter nonsense to anyone who heard it, and he knew how it would go in Goku's world. This time though, Bardock was fully healed and clear headed. He would need to keep both of those attributes to pull this off.

" It seems like you had a rough time out there, Bardock." Appule said. This was the first time Bardock had even noticed the purple alien. That reminded him of something else. Even if he could convince King Vegeta to issue the evacuation order, Frieza's henchmen would report directly to him, ruining their plans.

Bardock ignored the alien and quickly put on his dark blue and green battle armor. He also picked up his green scouter, looking at the object for a moment. How they worshipped this simple piece of technology! If only they could sense Power Levels like Goku and even the Earthlings! The Saiyan made a note to himself to practice that ability as soon as he got a free moment to.

After putting on his red cutted pants, blue and green shoes, and finishing with his red arm bands, the Saiyan flew out of the medical area, making his way towards the palace.

Crying could be heard as Bardock ran past the area where the babies were held upon birth, and for examination. As he passed, he spotted Kakarot and Broly, side-by-side. The latter would become one of his son's greatest threats, possibly even one of the Universe's greatest. That was a problem for another day though. _Make that devil suffer, son._

The first step was to warn the king. The second would be to take his family and evacuate. No matter what, at least his family would escape from Planet Vegeta's demise. He would be sure of that.

As soon as Bardock burst into the throne room, he noticed Paragus on the floor. It was a sad sight. Paragus was a good soldier, and didn't know the extent of Broly's ability. Broly would become a threat, and Paragus would become corrupted by a power that wasn't even his own, but all of this would only be because of King Vegeta.

Not only was Paragus a good soldier, but he was even Bardock's superior. At least in ranking. In power, Bardock was pretty confident that he could defeat Paragus.

Paragus could be saved. Yet, the Saiyan would not want to abandon his son. Even when they tried to kill Broly, he wouldn't die. They didn't have time for it now anyways. This part of history would have to remain on course. At least for now.

Saiyan soldiers dragged Paragus away, as Bardock stepped forward to speak to the King. " King Vegeta. I must request a word with you."

King Vegeta, already annoyed because of Paragus, looked at Bardock with a scowl. " What is it that you want, Bardock? You know talking to the King directly is punishable by death, correct?"

" I know, sire. Just hear me out. This may sound insane, but I would not come to you otherwise. I will make this as short and quick as possible." Bardock started, confident in what he was saying, and not afraid of the outcome. He knew he would find a way for him and his family to live past this day. " On my last mission, which you know about, to Planet Kanassa, I was attacked right before departing. A dying survivor came to me and did not kill me, but gave me a power. That power is the ability to see the future."

" Ha! Can you seriously believe that, my lord? The ability to see the future?! What nonsense!"A young Saiyan by the name of Turip laughed at Bardock's story. He wore blue and white battle armor, blue battle tights, and had his hair tied back in a spiky ponytail. Turip was overconfident in every sense of the word, barely battle experienced, but even Bardock could see that the kid had a bit of potential in him.

Bardock rolled his eyes at Turip before returning his attention to King Vegeta, who had a two fingers on his beard as he thought about what he had just heard. " I will be blunt. I do not believe you, how could I believe the words of a low-class warrior?"

The low class Saiyan inwardly prepared for his second plan, when the King spoke something that surprised him. " But, you would not have come before me if it were not important. Assuming that you can see the future, what have you seen?"

Bardock knew that this was his only opportunity to convince the Saiyan King, and he planned to use it! " I have seen multiple events. The major one, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta."

Chaos filled the room as Saiyans from all over the throne room began to speak, no words were able to be heard by Bardock, over all of the noise in the room. Suddenly, King Vegeta threw up his right hand, silencing all in the room.

" You claim that Frieza is to destroy our planet?! What proof do you have of such an accusation?!" King Vegeta asked, now worried that his own suspicions were coming true. He had been theorizing that Frieza had no further use for the Saiyans...and as such had made a plan to recover his son.

" I have only one solid proof that can not be argued against, my King. In my visions, I saw your plan to rescue your son, Prince Vegeta. The plan fails miserably, and Frieza kills you with a single uppercut. After that, your men are slain, and Frieza proceeds to destroy the planet." Bardock explained with a bow, as King Vegeta looked at him with a shocked expression. A bead of sweat dripped down the King's temple as he thought of the low-class Saiyan's words, and something is his gut made him believe that they were true. " Everyone! Out! I will think over Bardock's words and return within five minutes!"

With this, King Vegeta stood up and walked behind his throne, towards his chamber. His blue cape fluttered behind him as he excused himself.

Bardock smirked as he watched this. King Vegeta knew that his words were true, he could tell! That meant that soon enough, his family would be saved.

He had been given five minutes by the King, which meant that he had to get to Gine and warn her. She would get Kakarot, and evacuate before King Vegeta could even give the order.

Inside of her small home, Gine was casually humming to herself as she prepared meat for dinner. Bardock would be home soon. His favorite meat was cooking, they would have vegetables on the side, it would be a perfect evening.

Suddenly, Bardock burst through the door. This caused Gine to jump, before her husband ran over to her and hugged her tightly. The Saiyan female blushed a bit at this sudden appearance. " B-Bardock! You're home early!"

Bardock laughed and set down his wife before speaking. " I am. Though, this isn't our home for much longer."

Confused, Gine raised an eyebrow as the meat began to sizzle on the stove. " What do you mean?"

Bardock sighed and told his wife the story of the Kanassan, of King Vegeta, and some parts about Kakarot.

She looked at him blankly, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Without a word, she turned off the stove and began to walk towards the door.

Her husband reached out to her with his right hand. " Gine? Where are you going?"

Gine smiled and turned to look at her husband with a goofy smile almost identical to Goku's. " To Earth. And to get our son. I believe you, Bardock. You're my husband. I believe that you aren't making this up."

A smile crossed Bardock's face at hearing this, and he hugged Gine one more time before running out of the house. " Get Kakarot! I've got some business to finish with King Vegeta!" With that, he took off into the air, confident.

King Vegeta entered the throne room as Bardock returned. The King looked calm and collected. " Ah. Bardock. I've come to a decision. You were correct on my plan, which I can say is proof enough of your Power. You and the other inhabitants shall evacuate. I and two of my soldiers will remain behind, and confront Frieza. I am not leaving my son behind."

At first Bardock had been smiling, but now a look of worry crossed his face. Not for himself, but for King Vegeta. Bardock didn't exactly care for the King, but he was throwing away his and other Saiyan's lives! They couldn't defeat Frieza! " King Vegeta! Frieza cannot be defeated! Not now! He is too powerful, even for you!"

A purple blast shot through the air, burning a small area of Bardock's shoulder as it hit the ground past him. The low class warrior looked up at the King, who looked down on him solemnly. " I don't know if your power has messed with your brain, so I'll give this to you as a warning. I will listen to your idea, to my extent. You are nothing but a low class warrior, and nothing more. Remember your place, or your life will be taken just like Paragus. Understood?"

Bardock clenched his fist before dashing at King Vegeta, punching him across the face, to the shock of the King!

King Vegeta held his cheek for a moment, before anger flooded his eyes and he retaliated with a right hook of his own against Bardock, knocking the warrior to the ground. " You fool!" King Vegeta held up his right hand, forming a sparking purple blast. " You will die for your actions!"

" Do you really think I would have attacked you if I didn't know your fate? King Vegeta, I not only know your fate, but that of your son! He will live! Even if he remains under Frieza, he will live and be free eventually! That I can promise you on my honor as a Saiyan!" Bardock shouted as he stood up, wiping a trickle of blood from his chin.

The King of the Saiyans looked at Bardock for a moment, making eye contact as he thought about the words he had heard about his son. In his heart, though King Vegeta hated the idea, he knew that he would die if he attacked Frieza.

Bardock hated the idea of running as well, but it was their only option. They needed to live to fight another day.

" Your crime will be forgive today. Yet if you speak a word of this, you will lose your life in exchange. I will give the order for the strongest Saiyans to take out Frieza's soldiers on the planet, there aren't many. Once that is done, we will evacuate. Now go." King Vegeta spoke as he walked off to gather his forces. He put a hand to his cheek, remembering Bardock's blow. _His strength is almost comparable to mine. I felt that attack. He could become a threat…_

Gine carried Kakarot as she ran along the docking bay for space pods. She had to get to Earth. Bardock had told her that he had ' unfinished business' to attend to, and that he would meet them soon. Pod number 1972 and 1973 were already programmed to take them straight to Earth.

As she neared her and Kakarot's pod, a soldier of Frieza stepped in front of her, blocking her soldier was as tall as Bardock, had light blue skin, and long yellow hair with a matching beard and mustache.

" What do we have here? A mother and her baby? Do you have a mission at the daycare?" Banan spoke as he laughed at Gine and Kakarot, before putting a button to his scouter. " Ha! You have a Power Level of one thousand, and your child is only a two! What kind of mission could you hope to accomplish?"

" I...have special orders from the King to take my baby into the pod and leave. Will that be a problem?" Gine asked nicely, her heartbeat quickening in speed. This man didn't seem friendly.

" Since when does the King's orders go over Lord Frieza's? Lord Frieza instructed for all Saiyan's to remain on the planet. Now come on!" Banan growled as he reached for Kakarot, and Gine moved quickly.

Kakarot was thrown into the air before Gine ducked and punched Banan in the gut with her right hand at lightning speed! As she pulled back her hand, Kakarot fell into her arms, laughing.

Banan starred forward in shock before collapsing to his knees and passing out. Gine was surprised at her own power, but shook her head as she ran towards her pod. She tucked Kakarot in as the baby began to tear up and whimper.

" Oh...Kakarot...don't worry. We'll be fine. Just sit here, and sleep. You'll see your mother and father soon." Gine spoke softly, and Kakarot closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep. His mother stood up and closed his pod, pressing the launch button, and sending her son off into the unknown void of space.

Gine climbed into her own pod and closed the door, preparing herself for the journey. As she looked up at the red sky, she realized that this might be the last time she would ever see her homeworld. She thought of Kakarot...of Bardock...and of Raditz. Her first born was still off on a mission...under Frieza's control. _Oh Raditz...I know your father will find a way to save you...I know it!_

And the pod launched off into the void of space, following her son, towards the planet Earth.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Obviously some changes from the original, and I hope you all liked this telling of it! Any questions? Leave a review or send me a message! Make to to favorite and follow so you can stay tuned, and make sure to leave a review if you liked the chapter, or even if you didn't like it. I would love to hear all of the reviews, good or bad. Until next time, this is Pokecj42, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Forward

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter today, as you can see, and I just want to say a few words first. I know that there hasn't been much action just yet, but that will all change as the story develops. Also, thank you for all the positive support on the first chapter! It was very well received, and I'm very glad that all of you like it! For all of you with questions, the answers will be answered at the end of the chapter, so stay tuned and enjoy!**

Bardock walked into the throne room, and immediately noticed the group of thirty or so middle class Saiyans gathered in front of King Vegeta's throne.

" I know that this is unlike a Saiyan should carry himself, but this is what must be done. Find Frieza's soldiers, and kill them. Do not leave a single one of them alive. If our plan is found out, it will not only be your life that is lost, but our brethren as well. Each of you has been given a different planet to escape to, each of them unowned by Frieza at this point. Take your families and remain on your designated planets unless word is received from me, and me only. You have approximately twenty-four hours to complete your mission, and evacuate the plan. Understood?" King Vegeta explained quickly and with authority over his soldiers.

" Yes, sir!" The Saiyan's responded with a salute, all dressed in their battle armor and with some of the highest Power Levels on the planet.

As the soldiers marched out of the room through the left and right sides, Bardock stepped forward to talk to King Vegeta. " King Vegeta. I see that you have already devised plans for our evacuation. You plan on splitting up the planet? Sending groups of Saiyans to different worlds?" He asked with both arms open, moving his hands as he spoke.

King Vegeta turned his left side to Bardock as he put his hands behind his back, closing his eyes and tilting his chin up a little as well. " You're in no place to question me, but yes. This improves our chance of survival. Each world will have a mix of middle class and lower class warriors, and each world that has been chosen has compatible living arrangements. You mentioned a planet by the name of...Earth? Two thousand Saiyans will be relocated there, alongside you and myself."

This was news to Bardock. King Vegeta was smart and tactical, that's for sure, but for him to live on Earth? Along with two thousand other Saiyans? " Are you sure that is a good idea? Earth is a relatively peaceful planet, with a very large population of weak beings. Is it the place for two thousand Saiyans along with yourself?"

King Vegeta opened his right eye and glanced at Bardock. His stern look made sure that Bardock knew how serious the King was. " Earth is a planet with many more full moons than we get here. It is true that two thousand Great Apes could be an issue for the planet's stability. I will reconsider. Though I will go to Earth myself. With the full moons, if Frieza were to attack, it would give us a better chance to use our full strength. Though, how can you expect a King to be separated from his people for so long? I must maintain them, or chaos will break loose."

He hated to admit it, but King Vegeta was right. Bardock thought about his words for a minute before snapping his fingers. _Dr. Briefs!_ _He would be able to help them!_ " I know of a scientist on the planet who may possibly be able to build the technology to allow you to communicate between the planets. It would mean that you could manage them from Earth, disregarding the need to bring so many Saiyan's along with us. Will that be acceptable?"

King Vegeta stroked his beard for a minute before nodding. " If this scientist can do as you say, then it will be. I will bring only a few more Saiyans with us to Earth. We will still need numbers if Frieza were to find us."

Bardock still didn't like the idea of bringing Saiyans to Earth, but it was his only option. They didn't have time to argue. Frieza would be in the planet's orbit by the end of the day, and then he would see their escape. They had to start evacuating. " Yes, sir. If you don't mind, I'm going to leave the planet now. I have a stop to make before I reach Earth."

The plan went accordingly. King Vegeta's men killed all of Frieza's soldiers on the planet. Not many were there, most were being kept on Frieza's ship because of the plan to destroy Planet Vegeta. After that, the evacuation was initiated. A number of Saiyans didn't believe the order, but they wouldn't dare defy their King.

King Vegeta and two hundred other Saiyans made their way towards Earth. Bardock had left a few hours earlier. Everything was going perfect for the race. They would live.

Unknown to King Vegeta and Gine, at least about his exact location, Bardock had a pit stop to make first…

Planet Meat. None of the Saiyans knew of this place except for Bardock. As his pod landed on the planet, he prepared himself for what he find. In his visions, he had already seen what would come next...but that didn't make it any better.

Moments later, Bardock stood over his best friend. Tora had been dead for some time now. Bardock had given up his chance to share his last moments when he warned the Saiyans. It was a personal cost that he would have to pay.

Tora's armband was soaked in blood, and Bardock slowly reach down and picked it up. He thought about what could come next. As he slowly raised the armband upward.

Earth had Dragonballs. Bardock could collect them, he already knew where they where. With that, he could revive his team, it would be within their power. There were only some problems with that.

Bardock looked over at Fasha as he continued to think. If they were revived, they would come back to life on this planet. Meaning they would have no idea on how to find the Saiyans, and quite possibly return to a destroyed home world.

Now the Saiyan looked at Shugesh. In one possible future, the overuse of the Dragonballs could cause them to crack. The Shadow Dragons were formidable opponents, possibly one of any version of Goku's toughest didn't mean they could never use the Dragonballs, but they had to be careful.

The Planet Namek Dragonballs could only revive one person at a time, so that was out of the question. The Super Dragonballs were inaccessible at this point, also removing those as an option.

Bardock looked over at Borgos as he made his decision. He could not revive his team. At least not at this point. Their lives had been a sacrifice for the Saiyan race...and no one would even know of it.

Now looking straight ahead, Bardock finalized his decision once more. _I'll live on. Not just for myself...not just for Gine...or Raditz...or Kakarot. I'll live on for each of you. Borgos. Shugesh. Fasha. And you as well, Tora. I will live._ Bardock thought as he tied the armband around his forehead, and turned his back on his fallen friends, making his way towards his pod.

The next thing that Bardock knew, he had arrived on Earth. As he climbed out of his pod, he realized immediately where he had landed. Mount Paozu. The home of Grandpa Gohan, and where Goku had been born from Kakarot.

Bardock took his first step on Earth, and took a moment to take a deep breath. The mountain air smelled clean and pleasant, and gave off a peaceful vibe. It was quiet and early morning. The sun would be rising soon.

The Saiyan father had told Gine and Kakarot to go to Earth ahead of time, so he could be sure that they would arrive safely. That meant Kakarot had probably already been here for some time. He wasn't able to coordinate exactly where Gine would land...had she found Kakarot yet?

There was no need to worry for her safety. No one on this planet was strong enough to even be a challenge for her, and she wasn't even cut out for fighting like most Saiyans were. Bardock would find her.

Interrupting his thoughts, the cry of a baby echoed throughout the forest. Kakarot. Knowing that his son could cry up a storm, but wanting to enjoy the scenery for at least a little while and recollect his thoughts, Bardock began to slowly walk to the location of the cries.

As Bardock neared the cries, he noticed a figure standing in front of Kakarot's pod. This caused a smile to cross the Saiyan's face.

" You're out here all by yourself, little one? Where are your parents? Where did you come from?" An elderly man asked as he picked up Kakarot from his pod, earning a laugh from the boy.

Bardock felt it as a good time to reveal himself, and stepped out of the bushes. The elderly man turned around quickly, and noticed Bardock behind him. One look at both Saiyan's hair confirmed the relation. " You must be the child's father. I found him here...in this pod. And the child has a tail. Are you...an alien?"

The adult Saiyan smiled at the elderly man. This was the man who had trained Kakarot. Goku. The man who had built the baby Saiyan into a true warrior. " Yes, I am. You must be Gohan."

This surprised Gohan. " You know my name? Who are you?"

" My name...is Bardock." Bardock spoke as he walked up to Gohan, gesturing to take Kakarot from the man. Gohan obliged, and Bardock held Kakarot at an angle which the elderly man could see him. " And this is...Kakarot."

" It is very nice to meet you, Bardock." Gohan spoke with a smile as he put a finger on Kakarot's chest. " And you as well, Kakarot. Those are not normal names, and that is explained by your extraterrestrial heritage. Would you mind telling me more about yourself? And where you came from?"

Minutes later, Bardock was seated across from Gohan at his house. Kakarot was crawling on the floor and exploring his knew environment, and his father didn't pay much attention to him. He knew that Kakarot could survive hitting his head on a rock after falling from a cliff, so no household appliance could be a danger to him.

Gohan set his hands on the table and locked his fingers. He then locked eyes with Bardock and smiled at his guest. " I don't get many visitors out here. I'm not very well known throughout the world. No family. Few friends. So I must ask, Mr. Bardock, how did you come to learn my name?"

Bardock looked up at Gohan and prepared to tell his story. " You can just call me Bardock. To answer your question, it's a long story. Try to believe me on this one. Long story short, I was sent on a mission to a distant planet. One of the survivors gave me the ability to see the future. I saw the destruction of my race, the Saiyans, by an evil tyrant by the name of Frieza. I managed to convince our king to evacuate, and here we are, on Earth."

Gohan thought over this for a minute, looking at Bardock for a moment in concentration before smiling again. " I believe you. Your son came in a space pod. Both of you have tails. Aliens are real. I believe that anything is possible, including a race of aliens with tails and evil space tyrants."

Sighing in relief, Bardock continued. " In my visions, I saw you. My visions mainly followed Kakarot's life. You found him and raised him here on Earth."

" Pardon my interruption, but I have a couple of questions." Gohan said. " You mentioned a survivor of the planet gave you your power. Did Freezer attack that said planet?"

" Frieza." Bardock corrected, before answering the question carefully. " Well, it was actually me and my team. Frieza controlled our planet, and used our race to wipe out civilizations so that he could sell the planets afterwards."

A look of fear crossed Gohan's face before returning to calm. " So...you wiped out a whole planet?"

Bardock nodded solemnly. " Yes. Since then, I've come to see that killing isn't always the answer. Especially that of innocents." The Saiyan pointed a thumb at his son, who was messing with a block of wood. " Gok-I mean Kakarot taught me that much."

Confused, Gohan looked over at Kakarot, a baby, and then back at his father. " Kakarot is just a child, correct? How could he teach you such an important lesson?"

Bardock almost laughed as he realized what he had said. " Remember when I said that you raised Kakarot in my visions? Well, I had died against Frieza, trying to rebel against him and save my race. Kakarot would eventually grow up under you to become a great warrior, but would never have known his parents, nor most of his race. He would eventually grow to defeat that bastard, Frieza, and avenge us. You were to name him Goku. Goku always showed mercy to opponents, and never killed unless he had no other option. He was a role model, and unlike any Saiyan before him."

Nodding, Gohan seemed to understand what Bardock was saying. It was a crazy story, but Gohan knew of Fortuneteller Baba and her ability to see the future. Who was to say an alien couldn't do the same thing?

" You may be wondering why I've come to you. Don't worry, I don't plan to do you any harm." Bardock assured as he stood up, and began to pace around the room. " I have a request-"

The slam of a door interrupted the talk, as a Saiyan female walked into the room and nearly tackled Bardock! " Bardock! It took me forever to find you! I was worried that something had happened! Don't scare me like that!"

" Gine?! How did you find me all the way out here?!" Bardock asked as he hugged his wife, regaining his balance and looking sheepishly at Gohan, who was smiling.

" I used my Scouter! It was easy! Everyone on this planet has a Power Level of under 1,000!" Gine exclaimed as she seemed to shine with joy. " It's so peaceful here! I passed over a city with so many glowing lights! I wanted to stop so badly, but I had to find you first! Come with me! I want to explore!"

Bardock was embarrassed, but looked over at Gohan. Gine was confused, but then did the same. She hadn't even realized that someone else was here! " Oh! I'm so sorry! It's early morning here!"

Gohan laughed an old man's laugh as he watched the female Saiyan. " Don't worry about it! I was just talking with Bardock here!" Hee wiped his eyes and looked over at his Saiyan friend. " Bardock, I assume this is your wife? As well as Kakarot's mother?"

Bardock smiled and wrapped his right arm around Gine. " You would be correct, sir. This is Gine."

Grandpa Gohan took Gine's right hand and kissed it. " Lovely to meet you, Gine. I am Gohan."

Gine smiled. " Nice to meet you too!" She looked over at Kakarot, who was beating on a piece of wood. " An aggressive one, isn't he? Just like his father."

Ignoring the comment, Bardock continued. " As I was saying before, I have a request for you, Gohan." The Saiyan picked up Kakarot, who began to pull on his father's hair and kick at him. Bardock sighed and tried to ignore it. " I want you to help us raise Kakarot. You were his mentor before, and he turned into an amazing man. I'm not sure if we can do that alone, I think Kakarot needs a bit of a human touch to him."

Gohan smiled and nodded his head. " I accept. You seem like a very kind family, and you're new to this planet. Allow me to not just be a mentor to young Kakarot, but a guide to this planet as well."

This caused Gine to smile as well, and she quickly nodded as she looked at Bardock for his decision. Bardock nodded as well. " So be it."

A few minutes later, Bardock sat outside of Grandpa Gohan's house. Gine sat on his right, both feet crossed and holding a sleeping Kakarot in her right arm. Grandpa Gohan stood behind the family as all of them looked up at the sky.

With some stars twinkling the dark blue and light orange sky, sunrise was almost upon Mount Paozu. In only mere moments, the ships carrying the Saiyans would arrive.

" Only mere moments until everything changes for this world. When King Vegeta arrives, nothing will be the same. I have no idea what he will do next. Nor do I know what awaits the Earthlings. Don't fear though, Gohan. I promise that I will protect you." Bardock explained as he turned to look as his new friend, serious in his tone and look.

Gohan returned the look with a serious expression of his own. " Don't promise that to me, Bardock. You told me little of this ' Goku', and I already know that he was a good man. Promise me that you will protect not only me, but the rest of this world."

As a Saiyan, Bardock had never had anything to protect aside from his team and his family. Now he had protected his race. And now, he would have to protect a whole planet? Yet, Bardock knew what had to be done. Not only for Gohan, but for Goku. Goku protected Earth for his whole life, and if the planet fell, it would be Bardock's fault.

The Saiyan man looked forward and nodded his head, starring into the sky as it began to be filled with Saiyan pods that looked like shooting stars. Gine's eyes seemed to turn to stars of their own as she watched the sight with excitement. Whenever a large force of Saiyan's returned to the planet, Gine would love to sit and watch the sky fill up with pods.

" I promise." Bardock spoke, before the ships in the sky began to swirl together, turning into a new image…

 _Bardock watched as King Vegeta stood before the city, with Saiyans all around him. He threw out his hand, and his forces began to slay and attack the humans, lining the streets with blood in moments._

 _In another vision, he saw Frieza laugh as he sent his Supernova towards Planet Vegeta, watching the explosion like fireworks._

 _The next thing the Saiyan knew...everything went black..._

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed! A new chapter will be released soon, just remember I'm working on my own original book as well, which takes some time away from this story, but I am balancing both. If you have any interest in that story, feel free to contact me about it! Now for the reviews, and Q &A!_**

Q:"Maybe have Broly a good guy if's you can and  
Maybe use the dragon balls to revive Bardock's team." ~ Guest

A: Both possible ideas. All I can say now is 1. I have big plans for Broly in this story. Not to say he will be a good guy, but I do have huge plans for him. 2. Also an idea that was covered in this chapter. You will just have to wait and see.

Q: "I like this! We'll have to ensure Kakarot loses his hostility and becomes the legendary Super Saiyan Son Goku. Tenacious. Pure-hearted. Unwavering determination." ~ Guest

A: Not exactly a question, and I don't think it was meant to be one, but wanted to touch on this. Kakarot and Goku are different people, but the goal for Bardock is to make sure that his son becomes the man that he knows he could be. Just without the head injury.

Q: "Cool concept. Any idea how many are gonna survive? Or are we gonna shrink down to our more familiar cast. Gine will be cool to have around." ~ 777torn777

A: Thanks! And as you saw in this chapter, all of the race has survived...at least for now. We will be shrinking down to a more familiar cast though. As of now, Bardock, Gine, Kakarot, Grandpa Gohan, King Vegeta, are the members that we will focus on for now. There will be more to the cast, and some familiar characters as well as new ones, so look out for that.

Q: "Wow! Great story so far, I hope you will continue to make chapters for this!" ~ DBZDude7

A: Thanks! Don't worry, I will continue the story!


	3. Chapter 3: Earth

**Is it...no way...could it be? It is! Hello everyone, I'm finally back! It's been a long time, friends! I've had a long break from here due to a plethora of reasons, but I'm finally bringing this story back. I'm really going to do my best to stick to it this time, so I hope you all enjoy! Make sure to review with your opinions and if you like it, I would love if you made it a favorite and followed! That's enough from me, we'll all catch up soon! For now, enjoy this chapter as we ease back into the story!**

Bardock awoke in Gohan's bed, with a damp cloth over his head. Gine sat at the edge of his bed, holding a sleeping Kakarot. " Gine?"

Gine immediately looked over at Bardock with worried eyes. " Bardock! You passed out so suddenly! Your nose began to bleed and your eyes rolled to the back of your head! I was worried sick!" She shouted as she rushed over to him to feel his head.

Sitting up quickly, Bardock shook his head and rested his right hand on his forehead. He remembered seeing Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta, as well as King Vegeta...wiping out humans! The Saiyan male got out of bed quickly, and spotted his armor in the corner of the room. " I need to leave. I have to find King Vegeta. How long was I out?"

" Wait why?!" Gine sputtered as she watched her husband quickly dress himself, now putting on his boots.

" No time to explain. I had a vision. He's going to kill the humans." Bardock said as he grabbed his bandana and tied it as he finished his next sentence. " I'm going to stop him."

Bardock flew off, pressing buttons on his scouter as he searched for the highest Power Level on the planet. He didn't want to use his scouter, but until he learned to sense Ki, it would have to make due.

Eventually Bardock picked up a Power Level...in West City nonetheless. The location of the Brief family, and where the scientist that King Vegeta was searching for would be! " Damn it, Vegeta...of all places that you could have picked!" Bardock grunted to himself before surrounding himself in his aura and flying at full speed towards King Vegeta.

" Sir!" A large, orange alien in white armor shouted as he walked into the main room of their spaceship, reporting to their leader.

A man sat in a throne of their spaceship, holding a large piece of meat in his right hand and a glass of wine in the other. " Yes, Amond? Do you have a reason for interrupting me?"

Amond took a knee and bowed his head. " I have...news to report, Lord Turles. It seems that Frieza has destroyed Planet Vegeta. We have word that Prince Vegeta, General Nappa, and the son of your brother, Raditz, are the only known survivors."

Turles was in shock for a moment as he heard this news, before standing up and dropping his piece of meat on the floor. _So...Bardock's son survives the apocalypse. I haven't seen Raditz in years. It seems that he is under Frieza's reign now...there's no way I can take him yet. I'll just have to wait it out. Bardock is dead...what a shame. I never got the chance to defeat him myself!_

" Oh! And one more piece of news. We don't have any confirmation, but it seems that it is possible that another Saiyan survived. Bardock's second son, Kakarot, was supposed to be sent to a planet by the name of Earth." Amond added, afraid to even look up at Turles.

" Kakarot...huh? I'll remember that name." Turles said as he crushed his wine glass, spilling wine on his hand and glove as glass crashed to the floor. " I'll defeat Frieza myself one day! For now, plot a course for our next planet! We must plant the next tree!"

Hours ago...in another part of space…

" Lord Cooler! What will you have us do about all of these ships?" Sauza asked, watching the monitor full of Saiyan pods, leaving right under Frieza's nose.

" These Saiyans could become an immediate threat to my rule over the galaxy...and so many have been sent all over the galaxy...follow them. It seems that they are heading in different directions than each other. We will track them down, and exterminate each planet that they lie on! Completing the job that my foolish brother was unable to do…" Cooler said as he watched all of the pods, becoming angrier by the second. " Plot a course! Find these Saiyans!"

Back on Earth…

The sun had barely just risen on West City, as King Vegeta landed in the center, followed by two hundred Saiyans. " The scouters only read Powers of only five or below in this entire city! We only need a tenth if not less of our forces to wipe them out!"

Bardock landed in front of King Vegeta, about twenty feet away, with an angry look on his face. " King Vegeta!"

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow before laughing. " Bardock! I thought I picked up your reading from the scouter a distance away from here! What business do you have? The invasion is about to begin!"

" Invasion? I thought we were coming here peacefully. Not wiping out the population." Bardock questioned with a tone of warning. Something that King Vegeta didn't take kindly to.

" You dare question your king? A low-level such as yourself should even be able to understand. We do not live peacefully with other races. We are Saiyans! These humans will be wiped out just like the Tuffles, right men?"

" Yes, King Vegeta!" The crowd roared, causing human civilians to come out of their homes, questioning the commotion.

" What is that?!" A man cried as he spotted the crowd of Saiyans.

" Save the protests for the afternoon, you hippies!" Another man shouted, clearly aggravated from being woken up.

" Listen, King Vegeta." Bardock said, attempting once again to swallow his pride in an attempt to save the Earth. _For Goku…_ " The scientist that I told you about. His name if Dr. Brief. He is a resident here, in this city. If you wipe the humans out, then you will also lose the scientist as well."

King Vegeta stroked his beard for a moment. " I do need that communication device that you spoke of. Fine! I will spare the scientist. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a race to wipe out."

" Wait!" Bardock shouted, his anger growing once more. For a Saiyan, there was only one answer to this. " Let me fight the strongest Saiyan that you have with you! If I defeat him, then you have to spare the Earthlings. Wiping them out could alert Frieza to our location for all we know."

This point made by Bardock caused King Vegeta to think for a moment. He could be right. The wiping out of a race could attract the emperor's attention. " Fine. Lantain."

" Sir!" A young Saiyan stepped forward, saluting the king as he did so. Bardock vaguely recognized him. He worked under Nappa, he was the second in charge of the Saiyan army. His hair was spiked so that three bangs fell in front of his face, and the rest of it spiked up to the right.

" Fight Bardock over here, give it your best shot, like your life depends on it." King Vegeta ordered, stepping back as Lantain stepped forward.

" Yes, my King." Lantain spoke as he punched his left palm with his right hand. He glared at Bardock. " I've heard about you, Bardock. You're raising the ranks around here."

Bardock smirked. Lantain may have been third, but he was under Nappa. The giant wouldn't have been a match for Bardock, and his underling definitely wouldn't be. " Fine. Whenever you're ready."

Unnoticed by Bardock, King Vegeta smirked.

" I'm going to win." Lantain spoke quietly before dashing at Bardock, throwing a strong right punch. The scarred Saiyan caught the punch easily with his left hand, before smirking at his opponent.

" Come on. You're third in command, aren't you? Hit me with all you've got." Bardock taunted before decking Lantain across the chin, knocking him back a few feet and drawing blood.

The younger Saiyan wiped blood from his mouth and glared. " Damn you.." Lantain dashed at Bardock, who was still smirking, before vanishing into thin air. He appeared behind the older Saiyan, then again to his right, and finally in front of him again before kicking Bardock in the air.

 _No way...he's faster than I thought!_ Bardock thought as Lantain appeared in front of him again before punching him in the gut! He finished his attack with a downward kick, knocking Bardock to the ground and causing him to bounce on the street. _He's probably stronger than Nappa!_

" Come on, old man. I heard rumors that you were pretty strong for a low-level. Is that all you can do?" Lantain asked quietly, floating to the ground and preparing himself to continue.

Bardock stood up and clenched his fists before surrounding himself in his white aura and shouting, causing Lantain and every other Saiyan's scouter to light up with high number. The younger Saiyan didn't have time to read them before Bardock rammed into his gut and chest, knocking him into the air!

The father of Kakarot appeared behind his opponent before sledgehammering him with both hands! Lantain spiraled to the ground before smashing into it!

Bardock floated down in front of him, his right hand outstretched and with a blue Ki blast formed in it. " Surrender. The fight is over."

Lantain slowly tried to get up, and realized he was defeated. It had all happened so quick! This was humiliating! " I...surrender."

Surprised, King Vegeta looked at Bardock with wide eyes. He had actually defeated Lantain! " The victor is Bardock. Which means that we will not wipe out the humans. At least not today. We must stay under Frieza's radar and get stronger! Follow Bardock's example, and train like your life depends on it. I will be the one to defeat Frieza, and you all will defeat his army!"

" Yeah!" The crowd of Saiyans roared, attracting more attention from the humans, before flying off in all directions to find places to live. All left except for King Vegeta, Bardock and, Lantain.

The scarred Saiyan released his Ki and reached a hand down to Lantain. " You did good, Kid. You're probably already stronger than your superior."

Lantain looked at Bardock's hand with disgust before standing up on his own. He looked down at the ground and spoke quietly. " I don't need your acknowledgement. I'll surpass you as well, Bardock! Don't forget it!" With that, the younger Saiyan flew off into the air.

Bardock watched him leave,and nodded with a smirk. " Then we'll fight again some time…"

Feeling ignored, the King of all Saiyans walked over to Bardock, striding with pride. " Lantain is a piece of work. He probably is already stronger than Nappa. He may just be the next Saiyan general."

With a curious look, Bardock eyed King Vegeta. " Shouldn't the second strongest Saiyan take the place of general? I'm obviously superior to Lantain."

Laughter filled the air from the King, as humans gathered around them cautiously. " You think I could have a low-level as the general? Lantian must have hit you a bit too hard!" King Vegeta laughed boastfully, never missing an attempt to remind Bardock of his position.

" Fine with me. I'm going to enjoy some peace on this planet. Frieza will be defeated. For now, I can continue to train. I'll even surpass you someday, Vegeta." Bardock spoke, crossing his arms as he eyed the King.

" Don't speak as if we're equals. I will always be your superior, like it or not." King Vegeta growled, facing Bardock as his cape flew behind him.

" Mhm." Bardock simply responded before remembering that they were in West City. " Don't you want to meet that scientist?"

King Vegeta glanced at him and nodded.

A few moments later, the two Saiyans landed in front of Capsule Corp. " What a strange shaped building…" King Vegeta noted as Bardock walked up to the front door, lightly tapping it with the back of his fist and breaking it down.

Bardock walked into the building, King Vegeta tailing behind him, as they heard the alarm system start to blare. Within moments, armored soldiers ran out of the halls and pointed weapons towards Bardock and the King of all Saiyans.

King Vegeta raised his right hand to blow away the soldiers right there, but Bardock held up his left hand to stop the King, before holding his right hand towards the guards.

" Who are you? And why are you trespassing on the grounds of Capsule Corp?!" The guard in the middle asked, standing there in his gray uniform with a large logo on the front of his chest.

" Step aside, low level. Allow me to kill these puny pests." King Vegeta said.

" We aren't killing them." Bardock spoke before firing a shockwave from his right hand! The force knocked all of the soldiers against the wall, before they fell to the ground, unmoving. " They won't be up for a while. Now let's go."

Continuing to lead the way, Bardock destroyed the nearby door and walked into the lab of . _For anyone else, they would already be panicking and going crazy. From what I remember, should handle this quite well. He's always been abnormally calm in extreme situations, for whatever reason._

Grudgingly, King Vegeta followed with his arms crossed as his cape flapped slightly behind him. _Why the hell should I have to follow this weakling? It's disgraceful! Yet, I must admit that he knows this planet better than anyone else. I need him. For now…_

" !" Bardock called as he crossed his arms and leaned back slightly. He focused on feeling for a Power Level, and sensed a small one in the lab. Thankfully, it still wasn't a very hard technique to pick up on. At least thanks to his visions. It was an advantage that he had over the rest of his kind, enough to watch over and keep them in check. " My name is Bardock! I don't come as a threat, I only wish to speak to you!"

The lab was full of crazy and weirdly shaped inventions. It was a quite large room full of ladders and platforms as well. Though pretty boring in appearance, it was a truly interesting room for those with an interest in machinery. Unfortunately, neither Bardock or King Vegeta had much of an interest.

From behind a large, rectangular invention, Dr. Brief stepped out to greet the two Saiyans. He held a cigarette in his mouth, which he quickly lit as he eyed the two intruders.

 _What a strange item..._ King Vegeta thought as he watched the cigarette with slight curiosity.

" I am Dr. Brief. You've trespassed on my property, but I can see that you are quite strong. What business do you have with a man like me?" spoke calmly, as if he wasn't the least bit frightened.

Bardock gave a cautious glance at his companion, before turning his gaze back to the doctor. " I know that this is hard to believe, but I...know you...or better...of you, my point is, I know you're scientist! You're smart, probably the smartest person on this planet, well, aside from Bulma…"

Hearing this, the doctor raised an eyebrow. " You mean my daughter? Do you have a child who is friends with her as well?"

" No, well yes, I mean, not yet-" Bardock began to realize that this was getting nowhere. These visions were making his memory a lot more cloudy than usual. " I mean to say that we need your help. My companion and-"

" King." King Vegeta corrected abruptly.

" My _king_ and I-" Bardock corrected, hoping to just move past this conversation as quickly as possible. " Wish for you to build us a device of sorts. Some kind of technology to block out the waves of the moon. We call them Blutz Waves."

" Hmm…" seemed to be lost in thought, pulling up a chair and leaning back on it. He took out his cigarette and blew out a stream of spoke before speaking. " It would be possible. Pretty easy in fact. Though I must ask, just who are you? What exactly do you need a device like this for?"

" I am King Vegeta. I rule over my people, the Saiyans. On full moons, which apparently happen often on this damned planet, we transform into a large ape form. The Oozaru. If some of our less trained members were to transform, well, let us just say your world would end up nothing more than a blood stained dirt ball." King Vegeta explained, before sternly standing over the doctor. " Now, will you assist us or not?"

" Well, I wouldn't want the planet destroyed, so sure. Let's see...the next full moon takes place a couple of weeks from now. A couple of days should be fine to make the first device, then I can simply get my company to mass produce enough. I assume there are a good bit of you. I can make at least a few thousand, which should serve the purpose." responded, surprisingly calm.

Bardock would never understand why the man could hold such a calmness in his life. Then again, even when faced with threats like that of Cell or Majin Buu, this man had never shown a moment of panic. Was his just that intelligent? Or was it down to his smoking habit? Even a psychic could never tell.

With a smirk, Bardock gave a glance to his King. " There we go. Within a few days, everything will be just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me." The lone warrior then walked out of the building before flying off once more, bound for his new home.

 _At least now I don't have to worry about a bunch of Oozaru destroying the planet. If Frieza ever does find us, it'll be a long time from now._ Bardock then glared forward as he flew faster. _That gives me plenty of time to become a Super Saiyan. I have to if I ever want to stand a chance against Frieza!_

Later that same night, King Vegeta stood atop a building, looking over West City. A disgusted look crossed his face as he watched the city lights and busy cars, brightening the dark that would have filled the area. Here and there, a human, walking, talking, or fumbling around like a drunken idiot. Huh, they had alcohol on this planet as well.

 _Fools. They live in such an ignorant bliss. They know nothing of Frieza or the hell he could bring upon these weaklings in an instant._

King Vegeta looked up into the star filled sky with softened eyes. As a comet flew past, the king thought to himself.

 _What would you think if you were here, my prince? What would your mother think?_

 _So this...is Earth._


	4. Chapter 4: Departure

**Heyo everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, we got a good bit of** **positive feedback** **which I'm very grateful for, so thank you! I managed to get this chapter done in a week, with AP classes and other life situations going on right now, I'm doing my best to keep myself on schedule. I'm very thankful for all of you who read what I write, trust me! Leave a review if you have something to say about it, favorite and follow if you're interested, and I'll see you guys next week! Chao!**

" Gyah!"

" Bardock!"

Breathing heavily, the Saiyan warrior rested his face on his right palm. His eyes were wide, sweat dripped down his body, and his heart was racing faster than a Saiyan Pod ever could.

With moonlight shining over her face, Gine put a hand on his left shoulder, causing the Saiyan male to jump a bit. " Bardock...you've been having these nightmares for two weeks now! Enough is enough! Tell me what they're about!"

As his heart started to slow a bit, Bardock breathed out a sigh. Gine was right. She had lost enough to sleep to continue to be out of the loop.

As if on cue, Kakarot began to bawl with those powerful lungs of his, snapping his two parents back to reality.

Sighing, Gine got up and went to the crib, picking up Kakarot and rocking him in her arms. " Shh, shh, it's okay, Kakarot. Go back to sleep, Daddy just had a nightmare."

No matter how sweet she talked to him, the boy would not calm down. At three in the morning, even Gine was becoming a little upset.

" Heh. You know the only thing that'll calm him down." Bardock laughed.

" At three in the morning? Really?"

" He's a Saiyan boy!" Bardock got out of bed and hugged his wife with one arm, pulling the two of them close for a moment before speaking again. " And his mother is the best cook on the planet. Let's give him some food, then I'll tell you about these dreams of mine."

Meanwhile, in the far depths of space…

 _Crunch!_ Juice shot through the air past the smirking Saiyan's mouth as he enjoyed a bite from his delicious fruit. After a bite, Turles squished the fruit to chunks and flung it into the air. " Ah, now that's delicious."

Suddenly, his muscles began to swell and bulge, in which he grit his teeth in response. Within a moment, they had returned to normal size, now leaving both an enlarged energy, as well as enlarged pride. " What power! Now this is the key to becoming stronger! Keep this up and I'll take down that bastard Frieza myself!"

" Mighty Turles, very soon, you will become unstoppable!" Amond said. Amond was a large, burly and orange alien with tied-back hair, who took a knee before his master.

The rest of the group, Lakasei, Raisin, Cacao, and Daiz also took a bow before their leader.

" What shall we do now, Master Turles?" Daiz asked calmly. Daiz was a jewelry adorned, light-skinned alien with dark teal hair.

" Now, we wait. I have a feeling that action will find us _very_ soon. For now, let us wait just a bit longer. Crusher Corp, move out!"

" Sir!"

Finally, the crying had ceased.

Kakarot sat in a high chair, speedily numbing away at a chunk of meat. The poor child was trying desperately to get into the thing.

Bardock and Gine sat nearby at a coffee table, one of the many items that had come with Capsule House that they were now residing in. Other furnishes included a beige couch, a flat screen television, a velvet rug, cabinets, counters, ovens, among a plethora of other household items.

" Now then, Bardock. Tell me about those dreams, please? You've been worrying me. Poor Kakarot can't take it much longer either." Gine said, although the son that she spoke of proceeded to start slamming the chunk of meat on his high chair, repeating the action over and over again.

After a small breath, Bardock looked Gine in the eyes. " It's been visions. I see Frieza...sending them off to their deaths."

" Sending...sending who?" She forced herself to finish the question, already knowing the answer.

" Nappa...Prince Vegeta...and Raditz."

" No!" Gine shouted, jumping out of her chair in shock. The poor wooden furnish fell and landed on the floor, causing Kakarot to giggle in amusement. " You-he-i-he can't do that to him! That's our son!"

Bardock noticed that Gine was near tears, and as such, Bardock stood up to reassure her. " Hey hey, it's alright. It's alright. Look Gine, I've already got a plan. He won't kill Raditz, or any of them for that matter."

" How do you know that?! You just said he would kill em'!" Gine responded back, before Bardock put both hands on her shoulders.

" He won't kill them Gine! I'm leaving to save them! I know where they'll be, I can steal them away and make it back here without Frieza even noticing!"

" R-really?" Gine sniffled, wiping her eyes while looking p at her husband.

" He won't be going alone either. Can't trust a low-level to do a King's job." King Vegeta spoke, entering into the house and the sun just barely began to rise on the horizon. " It's done."

" It is? I knew Brief was quick, we'll be done saving them in no time." Bardock responded, ignoring the fact that King Vegeta had just come in without an invitation of any sort. He would have to get used to ignoring things for what was to come next.

" W-what's done?" Gine asked, quickly wiping her eyes before bowing in front of King Vegeta awkwardly. " King Vegeta! How nice to have you in our home!"

" Uhuh…" King Vegeta responded slowly, before facing Bardock. The tension between the two was nearly solid. " Are you sure you'll be able to handle this, low level? I may just accidentally kill you on the way there."

" Tch. We'll see about that, now won't we?" Bardock responded, his eyes sharpening towards the King, who held a confident smirk on his royal face.

If the tension was bad before, it was twice as bad now. The two Saiyans were caught in a stare down, while Gine looked between them with unease.

Then Kakarot threw the chunk of meat at his father.

As the meat hit Bardock in the back of the head, the Saiyan grit his teeth and looked back at his son. " Kakarot!"

Kakarot responded with more baby giggles, before blowing a raspberry at his father. Then, after realizing his chunk of meat was gone, he frowned.

" The ship will be ready by noon, Bardock. The doctor said that the trip to reach Planet Hugodrax will take two days. I'm leaving with or without you." King Vegeta said calmly, before turning around and striding back out of the door. As his cape fluttered behind him, the King gave off one more determined sentence. " My son will not die to that monster!"

" Damn it, Kakarot." Bardock sat down in a chair beside his son. It had been around fifteen minutes since King Vegeta had left. After a bit of explaining to Gine, she had gone off to shower and freshen up.

Kakarot gave a glare at his father before huffing away, as he had not gotten back his chunk of meat.

 _In my visions, Kakarot was so unruly as a child. He's still a troublemaker but seems...happier? Is it possible that in that timeline, a part of him remembered us? Or at least his mother?_ As Bardock watched his son huff, look back to see if it worked, then huff again, he wondered to himself. _Just how different will Kakarot be when he grows up?_

Finally, Bardock gave off a small laugh, deciding it was best to push the thought away for now. He picked up the chunk of meat from the floor, before ripping off a small piece and using his thumb to poke it into Kakarot's mouth. " There ya go, you little brat."

A happy cheer from Kakarot filled the air in response, causing his father to give a soft smile back at him.

Hiding behind a corner, Gine smiled at two out of three of her favorite boys in the world. She could only hope that the third would be joining them soon.

" This is goodbye for now...then?" Gine asked, a couple of hours later, as she stood outside of Capsule Corp with Kakarot in her arms. He grabbed at her hair with his puny arms, causing her to constantly shift him around.

" Only for now. I'll be back soon." Bardock spoke gently, before putting his large hand on top of his son's head. When Kakarot smiled in response, Bardock smirked at his second born. " You don't be too much of a pain for your mom, you hear me?"

" Come on, low level. We're leaving." King Vegeta responded gruffly, before walking into the ship. It was almost identical to the one that Bardock had described to Dr. Brief, the same ship that Kakarot, or Goku rather, had used on his way to Namek.

With a bold Capsule Corp logo at the top, this ship held the same black and white striped pattern, as well as the multiple windows. On the inside, the tile floor, central control panel, and two extra rooms for sleeping, as well as a bedroom.

Having said his goodbyes, Bardock stepped into the ship behind King Vegeta. The latter gave a look around the ship before scoffing. " I've seen better."

" Yeah? Well we're going to have to deal with it for now. That thing in the middle will up the gravity here. It's good for training, so I'll be using it often. Do what you want, king."

" The gravity on this puny planet is a lot less than ours. I haven't felt like I could push myself in ages. Just don't slow me down, low level."

Sighing, Bardock started to push buttons on the control panel. They had not even launched yet and he already knew how long these two days would be.

Within moments, the engines on the ship began to roar, and the transportation device rocketed off into the atmosphere, leaving a prayerful Gine, and a giggling Kakarot behind.

Meanwhile…

" So this is Planet Hugodrax, eh?"

" That it is, Prince Vegeta."

" Hmph." Prince Vegeta grunted at the sight before him. A red dustball with multiple craters spread across it. Hardly a scrap of plant-life anywhere. A city sat in the distance a few miles away, but hardly looked like it was worth the effort. " And what are we doing here? This planet is practically a wasteland."

" Now now, little prince." A green humanoid alien spoke, putting a hand down towards the young Saiyan. " This planet is _very_ important for Lord Frieza. Only the best of the best could take it."

" Heheh, yeah, that's why they sent us here." A pink, bloated alien added. Dodoria looked at the three Saiyans before him with a condescending smile. " You monkeys will be our meat shields."

" You damn-" Nappa spoke, already moving towards Dodoria with a flare of anger in his eyes.

Dodoria looked at him with confidence, as if daring the Saiyan to step forward and try something.

" Nappa! Hold your tongue!" Vegeta shouted, stomping on his foot before taking a knee in front of the two henchmen of Frieza. " I deeply apologize for the idiot's behavior. It won't happen again."

" Good. Now, monkeys, go scout that city ahead. And you, small monkey!" Zarbon spoke, calling out to Raditz, who was standing a few feet away, looking at the light red and yellow sky above them. " Pay attention when we're talking to you!"

Raditz, who had been lost in thought, blinked to himself and walked back to his other Saiyan companions. " My apologies, Master Zarbon."

With that said, Vegeta flew off first, glaring ahead as he rocketed towards the city before them. " Come, Nappa. You too, weakling."

Both Nappa and Raditz flew off, grunting to themselves as they flew behind the Prince. Wind roared past them as the three Saiyans made their way to the city full of white skyscrapers, which awaited the massacre that was to come.

Once the Saiyans were out of earshot, Dodoria looked over to Zarbon. When he spoke, he grunted in annoyance. " How much longer do we have to deal with these damn Saiyans? I'm tired of em already. Especially that Vegeta."

" Not much longer now, oaf. Lord Frieza gave us two days. Then, we wipe them out. It seems that the Saiyan's may have possibly survived out there somewhere. If that is the case, our Lord says we may as well kill these three and be done with it." Zarbon spoke, smiling calmly to himself as he thought of it. " Finally, no more of them."

" Heheh, yeah, finally." Dodoria chuckled, before punching his palm in anticipation.

" Lord Turles!" Daiz shouted, rushing quickly into the chamber of his master. Inside, Turles sat in his constructed throne, watching the galaxy pass by before him.

Looking down at his minion, the Saiyan responded politely. " Yes, Daiz. What is it? Did you find a new planet for fruit?"

" Not yet, sir. But I found something else!" Daiz spoke, changing the monitor that Turles was staring at to show a zoomed in image of a ship, rocketing through the galaxy at a high speed. On it were the words ' Capsule Corp' in big black letters. " I've never seen a ship like this in this area. On top of that, look at the speed! It could compete with our own ship!"

" Hmmm…" Turles put a hand under his chin as he studied the ship, a smirk forming on his face as he did so. As an idea occured to him, Turles turned his attention back to his minion. " Do you happen to have an idea where this ship may be going?"

" I did alert Lakasei and Rasin. Both took a few moments to predict its movement, stating that their best guess is Planet Hugodrax. Although, we have no idea why anyone would go there. It's practically a wasteland with very few inhabitants on it."

" Interesting. I knew opportunity would come to us. Set a course for Planet Hugodrax! This'll give me a chance to test out the fruit!" Turles spoke confidently, closing his right hand into a fist in front of him.

" The Beenz brothers assumed you would make that order. They told me to let you know that it will take two and a half days to arrive, sir. I'll have them set course now." Daiz took a bow, before leaving the room quickly and heading for the engine room.

Not even two hours after leaving Earth's orbit, the two Saiyans were hard at work. The two threw punches and kicks, dashed around the ship, and did their very best to start to adjust to the gravity.

To start, they were at twenty times gravity. Their goal was to reach thirty, or even forty, in two days time. During the days of their preparation, Bardock had explained to King Vegeta all about the gravity training. In most cases, he would not have. In this case though, this was Raditz's life on the line. They both had to do their best, especially because of who was awaiting them on Planet Hugodrax.

" So…" King Vegeta spoke, throwing another hard right punch from his side of the ship, causing his sweat to fly through the air. " You...your visions...they saw...Zarbon and Dodoria? You're positive?"

Finishing three more kicks, Bardock wiped his forehead and gave a nod. " I saw them, I'm sure of it. If we even want a chance of beating them, we have to get stronger. We have to master this gravity. Else, we'll be dead right along with our boys, and that idiotic general of yours."

" Nappa is...something. Though his strength has potential."

" Not nearly as much as your son." Bardock mumbled, before resuming his training once more. He thought of Gine. Of Kakarot. Finally, of Raditz. _I'm coming._

A day passed quickly. Time was almost non-existent in space, as only stars flew by outside. The fridge was stocked enough for two weeks, meaning food was no problem. Eventually, of course, the two Saiyans had to sleep. That was when Bardock chose to experiment.

As King Vegeta slept soundly in his room, Bardock stepped out to the gravity training area. He turned the gravity up to twenty times, feeling heavier, but not by as much as he did earlier that day. Thankfully, growing up on Planet Vegeta gave them a bit of an edge in this kind of training, at least a little more than Kakarot would have. Or had? It was all still confusing to Bardock.

Pushing the thoughts away, Bardock breathed out slowly through his nose, then inhaled, then exhaled through his mouth. His eyes were closed, he was standing up straight, and he made sure that his entire body was relaxed.

In his mind, Bardock pictured Kakarot standing before Vegeta. His fists clenched, shirt ripped, and injuries all over his body.

Then in a flash, Bardock opened his eyes, surrounding his body in a red aura. He clenched his fists tightly, feeling even more strain than he had before, before the aura erupted and vanished seconds after it had appeared.

Bardock breathed out heavily as his hair flung forward. He bent over, trying to catch his breath as sweat went down his forehead and dropped to the ground.

One more day to go.


	5. Chapter 5: Long Time No See

**Heyo guys! I took a bit longer writing this one, as I've been very busy with AP classes as well as working on my book, but I'm complete! I hope you're all doing alright and have been well. I also hope that you all enjoy this latest chapter, as well as have been enjoying the previous ones! Thank you for the positive support, if you have anything you'd like to say, you know what to do! Make sure to review, follow, and favorite if you enjoy! Now what are you waiting for? Get reading :)!**

" _You have arrived at your destination, Saiyan King._ "

Looking up due to the automated voice ringing through the ship's training area, King Vegeta finished sliding his armor over his torso.

Stepping out of his room, Bardock swung his right shoulder in a circle, giving it a good stretch. In his right hand, he held a white strip of cloth.

" Ready to go, low level? Your prince awaits." King Vegeta said, his eyes fixated on the door in front of them.

Bardock scoffed as he stepped up beside the king. " Yeah yeah, I'm ready to move. Better brace yourself, king. Zarbon and Dodoria are here."

" I'm well informed. I didn't train for nothing. I won't let one of Frieza's lap dogs keep me from my son! Not again!" King Vegeta spoke, clenching his right fist as he did so. " Now come, let us take back what is ours!"

King Vegeta thrust his cape behind him as the door to the ship began to lower. At the same time, Bardock raised the white cloth to his forehead before tying it around like a bandana. Once it was tied, he looked up with a fierce look in his eyes.

Once the two had walked outside of the ship, the two surrounded themselves in white energy and flew off into the sky.

" A bandana?"

" It felt right." Bardock responded, before raising his right hand up to his green scouter and giving the button a press. As numbers and symbols filled his vision, the device seemed to lock onto something in the distance. " There, northwest. That's where they are. We've got to keep our distance. They can sense us if they check, but you remember what I taught you about hiding your power, right?"

" I didn't need your teaching, but yes, I do. As a king, I picked it up easily. They won't be able to sense me. Let's just hope you are as adequate."

 _Didn't need it, huh? He didn't even know what sensing Ki was until I told him. Pride must run in the family._ " We camp out until evening. That's when they'll make their move. We move quickly, grab the boys, and get out of there."

" I don't take your orders. We'll move on my mark."

" I don't care about marks as long as I get my son. Do whatever you need to make yourself feel better, King." Bardock gruffed, before spotting a selection of rocks beneath them. He flew down to them before dispersing his Ki and slouching against one.

King Vegeta landed nearby, standing atop one of the rocks as he eyed the landscape before them. The land was desolate, light red in color, and lifeless albeit for a few leafless plants spread here and there. Bright rays from the orange sun made the area extremely warm in temperature, while the cloudless sky did nothing to help, only matching itself in color with the land beneath it. To the northwest, as Bardock had noted, five Power Levels. With their strength, it was clearly the Prince, Nappa, Frieza's dogs, and Bardock's brat. To the northeast, a city, already damaged and smoking without many Power Levels left within it. Frieza must have used wiping out the city as a cover. " Low-level."

" What?"

" How many more of those magic beans do you have?"

" They're called Senzu Beans. I've got about three. Saved them just in case. We used four on the way here."

" Remind me how you came to acquire such precious items again?"

With a sigh, Bardock took a seat against the rock, his eyes closed and hands behind his head, as he began to retell the story.

 _A week before departing for Planet Hugodrax, Bardock had remembered a crucial piece from his visions of Goku. The Senzu Beans._

 _With urgency, he had flown towards Korin Tower, before stopping at the base and landing. Korin wouldn't just trust anyone. If he wanted Senzu Beans, and to save Raditz, he would have to climb this damn thing._

 _So, he did just that. While fairly easy, it did take more time than flying up would of course. Bardock climbed step by step, before finally arriving on Korin Tower. Upon stepping to the top, Korin appeared in the middle of the room, as if he had been expecting him. Knowing the wisdom that the cat had, Bardock assumed that he had been expecting him after all._

" _You're one of those Saiyans that landed all over this place, aren't you? Bardock, right?" Korin spoke, walking to the side of the room and looking over the ledge while standing with his staff._

" _You know my name. I know yours too. Korin. You help watch over this world."_

" _That's right. Though how much you know about me is mysterious. Can I ask how?" Korin said, not turning around to face his guest._

" _It's...a long story. My point would be, I've come to request some of your Senzu Beans. I know of them as well and I need them."_

" _Tell me, why do you need my beans?"_

" _I need to save my son. I can't do it without those beans, I have to admit."_

" _You expect me to just give it to you? I sense violence, danger, bloodshed, murder, in your past, Bardock. Along with most of the rest of these Saiyans. My answer is no."_

" _I…" Bardock glanced over to the right side of the room. It was the jar, identical to the one that the beans were in. They were more than likely sitting right there. With his power, Bardock could kill Korin with one blow, even more than that, he could easily take the beans by force._

 _But would Goku have done that?_

" _I understand." Bardock responded, turning to leave the tower. Goku would not have done that. Bardock made the selfish choice of changing the timeline. He would do everything in his power to keep what Goku had cherished safe, even if he no longer existed._

" _Wait." Korin spoke, finally turning to face Bardock directly. He walked up to the Saiyan with his cane, before giving him a small smile. " I can also sense great power in you. Power far greater than that of my own, or most beings on this planet for that matter. You could have simply just taken the beans if you wanted to, and you know that. Yet, even with the life of your son on the line, you still refused to kill, or even harm me. Take what you need, Bardock, Saiyan Warrior. I feel as though I should keep even more of an eye on you from now on."_

 _With a nod, Bardock walked towards the jar, feeling satisfied by the outcome of these events._

" Didn't you say that the jar was full of beans? Why not bring as many as possible? Why only seven? Is that as far as your weak brain knows how to count?" King Vegeta asked with a smirk.

" No. If by any chance Frieza's men get a hand of the beans, it could be catastrophic in the future. Less beans means less of a chance for them to get one." Bardock responded, before slouching against the rock a little more. " I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when it's time."

" Hmph." Was the only response given by the king.

" In formation, monkeys! We have an important announcement to make!" Dodoria called, beckoning for Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta to line up before him.

To Dodoria's left, Zarbon stood with a smug smirk across his green face. " You heard him, line up, apes. We have an oh so important announcement for you three. One that you all shall enjoy _very_ much."

Raditz and Vegeta quickly got up and into formation. The former was sweating buckets, his lips pursed and eyes straightforward as he tried to keep himself from shaking. Vegeta on the other hand looked forward sternly, his arms crossed and gaze set.

" Damn lap dogs." Nappa muttered, lining up alongside the two children. His eyes looked forward in annoyance, with a scowl clearly drawn on his face.

" Oh, what was that, Nappa dear?" Zarbon asked calmly. Without waiting for a response, he quickly kicked Nappa in the knee. A loud crack filled the air before Nappa fell to his knees before the green-skinned alien. Zarbon, on the other hand, looked down at him with a sadistic smirk. " I can't hear you from down there. Speak up for me, ape."

" Low level. Low level! It's time! Zarbon is making his move!" King Vegeta shouted, looking back at where Bardock was sleeping.

Immediately, Bardock sprang up and jumped to where King Vegeta was standing. He had in fact, not been sleeping. Instead, he had spent the last couple of hours trying to figure out his psychic abilities a bit more. Not much progress had been made, although a certain relative kept popping up in his mind…

" We need to move." King Vegeta spoke, snapping Bardock back into reality.

" Not yet." Bardock said simply.

" You heard em'. Speak louder, monkey! Come on!" Dodoria shouted, before slamming a foot down on Nappa's arm. Another sick snap filled the air.

Raditz and Vegeta helplessly watched as the duo began beating on Nappa, kicking and hitting him around like their plaything. Both could hardly bear to watch, shaking in their boots, although Vegeta did a better job at hiding it.

 _I can't help him...I can't! They'll kill me! They'll kill all three of us!_ Raditz thought, tears forming in his eyes as his body shook.

 _That idiot! He'll get us all killed!_ Vegeta thought, his mind in a far different place than Raditz's.

" Now then, you bore me. Let us finish what Lord Frieza instructed us to do." Zarbon spoke, before holding a hand out towards Vegeta. " Say goodnight, little prince."

" You too, brat." Dodoria spoke, holding a hand out towards Raditz.

As the two boy's eyes widened in fear, Dodoria and Zarbon formed Ki in their palms that glowed with energy, ready to do the deed they had been assigned.

" Now!"

Bardock and King Vegeta rocketed towards the area that Dodoria and Zarbon were standing in. Both flew at full speed, raising their power by the second as they approached.

With his hair whooshing behind him, Bardock put his steely glare on Zarbon, before shouting a single word.

" Kaioken!"

A red aura swirled around Bardock, changing his appearance as he flew even faster towards the scene before him. All it took was one punch. One precise punch.

" Hm?" Zarbon didn't have time to turn around before a right fist slammed against the side of his head, smashing his scouter before sending him flying through the air.

" What the-" Dodoria started to turn around as well, as King Vegeta's fist met his face, smashing his scouter and sending him flying as well.

Both soldiers of Frieza slammed into a destroyed building in the city, as rubble began to pile on them both.

As quickly as it had formed, the red aura vanished from Bardock. He stood with King Vegeta in front of their sons, both shocked, but they did not have time to explain. " Raditz! Go with King Vegeta and get out of here! I'll buy you both time!"

" D-dad! Y-you came?!" Raditz sputtered in shock, before noticing the look on his father's face and running towards King Vegeta.

" Father!" Vegeta shouted, running towards his own father and looking at him aggressively. " It took you long enough! I thought you were dead! Why keep me waiting for so long?!"

" We'll have time to chat later, my Prince. Go with Bardock's boy in the direction we came from. Drag Nappa with you. I'll follow behind shortly."

" Why must we drag that useless oaf?"

" Do as you are told, son. Now!"

Grumbling to himself, Vegeta went with Raditz to pick up Nappa. Each lifted him by one of his huge arms, before dragging him in the direction that their father's had flown in from. Once they were out of sight, King Vegeta looked over at Bardock.

" You do realize that those monsters will kill you, do you not?" King Vegeta asked solemnly.

Bardock paused for a moment before answering. " I know their strength more than well. But I…" He envisioned his teammates, each of them slaughtered by Dodoria's hand as the oaf laughed to himself. Bardock scowled before clenching his right fist in front of him. " I've got a score to settle with that pink bastard! Take the kids and go! If I don't show up in five minutes, no, three minutes, then take the ship and get out of here!"

King Vegeta turned to fly away, but stopped and spoke one last time to Bardock. " You have my gratitude, Bardock."

With that, the King of all Saiyans flew off after his son, as well as the other two Saiyans that they had come to save.

A few moments after he flew off, the rubble from the buildings tumbled to the ground. With miniscule injuries and equally agitated expressions, Dodoria and Zarbon rose from the rubble, before locking eyes with Bardock.

Realizing that this might very well be his final stand, Bardock surrounded himself in Ki, and prepared himself for whatever would come next.

" Now, hurry boys! The ship isn't much further from here!" King Vegeta barked, flying behind the two boys as they made their way towards the Capsule Corp ship.

Suddenly, a larger ship appeared in the sky, rocketing down towards the ground at high speeds. In appearance, it was very similar to a Saiyan Pod, except much larger.

" F-father, what is that?!" Vegeta remarked, thrown off by the sudden appearance.

" I...I don't know, son. Just keep moving!" King Vegeta shouted back, attempting to sense the Power Levels from the ship. He had not mastered the skill yet, but he could at least multiple powers coming from the ship. Most were weaker than him.

But one was definitely stronger.

" You're that wretched Saiyan that I was supposed ta kill a while back, ain't ya? You're Bardock!" Dodoria shouted, pointing his fat finger at the Saiyan who now faced them.

" If you were supposed to kill him, then why is he here now?" Zarbon asked, brushing his hair back into place gently with his fingers.

" No idea, but now I get to finish what I was supposed ta do. Come on!" Dodoria shouted, flying towards Bardock at full speed with bloodlust in his eyes.

Bardock waited carefully until the last second, then he dodged to the right. The sudden movement through Dodoria off, causing him to slam forward through a rock, shattering it to pieces.

" Up here, ape."

Zarbon floated above them, before firing an energy beam from his right hand, aimed directly at Bardock.

" Kaioken!" Bardock used the speed boost to dash around the blast, flying directly up to Zarbon for another attempted right punch. The punch was barely blocked in time by the alien, but he was pushed back a bit.

Returning the favor, Zarbon went for a kick that Bardock blocked with his left arm, before a left hook smacked him in the nose. The Saiyan reeled back before Zarbon kicked him in the chin, then kicked him downwards over the head.

These blows sent Bardock down to the ground, where he was barely able to catch himself as Dodoria ran towards him like a raging rhinoceros. He was barely able to jump over the brute before aiming to kick him in the back of the head. As Bardock did, pain shot up his leg and through his body, causing him to freeze in his tracks. _Damn it, the Kaioken! Not now!_

Noticing this, Dodoria turned back around and grabbed Bardock by his leg before slamming him down to the ground. As rocks flew up from the force, Dodoria slammed him down again.

" You can handle one monkey, can't you, Dodoria? I'm going to finish the others." Zarbon spoke, before flying off in the direction that King Vegeta had flown off to.

" N-no!" Bardock called, dragging his right hand through the dirt before he was picked up and slammed again. _None of them stand a chance against Zarbon! If they don't leave before he gets there, this was all for nothing! Damn it!_

" Heheh, you know, your team died a lot easier than this." Dodoria remarked, picking Bardock up with his left hand and slamming him down again. At the same time, he patted his own forehead with his right hand. " Hearing their screams and seeing their faces when we betrayed them. It was priceless, really, haha."

Something snapped in Bardock's head at these words. He jolted his head back towards Dodoria, veins showing as he ripped his foot away from the brute and dashed backwards.

Standing a few feet away, Bardock shook with anger. He clenched his fists tightly. His teeth pressed against each other as if they would shatter. His gaze was ablaze like a wildfire. " Don't you **ever** mention them, you bastard!"

Bardock's shout shook the area they were in, causing Dodoria to stop and pause for a moment, before laughing. " Last time we checked, you only have a Power Level of ten thousand. Go ahead and try something, you'll die just like them."

" **Kaioken Times Two!** " Bardock shouted, a red aura surrounding him as he bounded forward, faster than Dodoria saw coming. Rearing back his right fist, Bardock let out a battle cry before plunging his fist through Dodoria's gut!

Blood splattered around as Bardock's arm went through Dodoria. The pink alien screamed in pain and fear, barely comprehending what had just happened to him. As blood hit Bardock's face, only thoughts of death and pain filled his mind. The pain of his comrades...and the death of the one who hurt them.

" N-no way…" Dodoria spattered, blood dripping from his mouth before his body fell backwards with a thud.

Breathing heavily, covered in blood, Bardock could not move. He simply stood there with his fist still outstretched. Eventually, his senses returned to him. _Goku...I'm sorry. I had to. I'm not...not like you. Not yet._

Snapping back to his senses, Bardock remembered that Zarbon had gone off to find King Vegeta and the others. " Damn it! You better not get them killed, Vegeta!"

After that, Bardock flew off as fast as possible after Zarbon, but he felt a throb go through his entire body at once. He lost altitude, before falling to the rocks and sliding along them. _Damn it...the Kaioken times two over did it...I haven't even really trained in the technique...I was foolish._

" Go! Go!" King Vegeta shouted, moving the two boys along right after the mysterious new ship had landed. He continued running alongside them, before a shock went through his spine. The king turned back in the direction they had come, letting out a small sigh. " Keep moving! The ship is only a few yards away, we can see it! Get on and tell it to take off, it will respond to your voice. Go! Now!"

" Oh, no need for that. Children are welcome to the party." Zarbon spoke as he arrived above the group, smirking as he released his aura. He held his hand out to the direction of the ship and let out a Ki blast.

In horror, the Saiyans watched the blast fly to the ship and destroy it. As the ship exploded to pieces, Zarbon looked down at the with a smug smile. " To think, we would find that pesky Bardock and the king here as well. We can take care of you for Lord Frieza ourselves."

Suddenly, King Vegeta noticed a figure appear behind Zarbon with red glowing eyes and a shadow over them. The figure slammed Zarbon in the side of the head, launching the alien a few yards away.

Now revealed, the Saiyan looked almost identical to Bardock, minus the scar and adding a darker skin tone.

" Bard- no...no, I know you." King Vegeta spoke, his eyes widening as he realized who the Saiyan was, then widening even more once he felt his power.

" The strongest Saiyan in the Universe. Glad you remember." With that, the Saiyan turned towards the direction Bardock was in. " I've got to go see someone. You have a few seconds till he gets up, plus, he isn't wearing his scouter. Better run while you can, my corp will distract him, my _king_." He spoke the last part with sarcasm, before laughing and flying off in the direction that Bardock lay in.

Meanwhile, King Vegeta began to sweat. _Just trust that...that Pirate?! Damn it! We don't have a choice!_ " Go! Vegeta! Bardock's brat! Move for the ship we saw! Now!"

" We just listen to him?" Vegeta asked, scowling in the direction that the pirate had flown in.

" Now!" King Vegeta spoke, grabbing Nappa from them and running forward behind the rocks. Raditz and Vegeta quickly followed, running towards the huge space pod.

Zarbon burst from the rocks, looking around for King Vegeta. " What hit me _this_ time! Damn that Saiyan for destroying my scouter!"

Looking around, Zarbon could not see anyone in the area. A vein began to form on his temple as he looked frantically. Then, a Ki blast shot out of him from nowhere. Then another. And another.

" Who's out there?" Zarbon called, being hit by a few, while managing to evade the ones he could see coming. They did not hurt much, yet still felt like an annoyance.

Moving in the shadow of the rocks, Amond, Cacao, and Daiz fired a few Ki blasts before changing position, constantly dashing to avoid being spotted.

" Well, you've looked better."

Forcing his head to move, Bardock looked up to see someone land before him. His breath caught in his throat as he made eye contact with the smirking man.

" Turles."

Standing with arms crossed to match his smirking face, Turles looked down on Bardock before him.

" Long time no see, brother."


	6. Chapter 6: Brothers

**Hey guys! Look at me, taking forever again, haha. Anyways, I did finally complete this chapter, it did take me longer than the last few, which I apologize for. Classes are killer, but I am still working on this series, do not fret! I hope you all enjoy! Make sure to follow and favorite if you like it, and leave me a review if you have an opinion that you would like to share! Anyone is free to PM me as well! Enjoy the chapter, I'll catch you guys later!**

"Turles?!"

"The one and only." Turles' smirk remained as he continued to look down at Bardock.

Bardock slowly began to get up on his hands and knees, but immediately collapsed back to the ground. " I c-can't move. I'm finished. My body's taxed, but...at least...that pink bastard is dead."

"Hm? Oh…" Turles walked over to Dodoria's corpse, looking at the bloody blob on the ground. " Well look at that, you killed one of Frieza's lap dogs. I have to congratulate you, brother. I didn't think you had it in you."

"That bastard killed my squad...I couldn't let him walk away with that."

"I can tell. He won't be walking away with anything except a sentence to hell."

"Now...help me...up. We need to go before...Zarbon...comes back…"

"I should help you up? And why is that?" Turles spoke with his back turned to Bardock, before turning to look down at him. Turles' face was shadowed, his mouth curved sinisterly, and his eyes like those of snakes. " Because we're both Saiyans? Because we're both brothers? What kind of reasons are those?"

"Turles...you!"

"Just kidding." Turles' face returned to normal as he lifted Bardock up, setting the injured Saiyan's arm over his shoulder. "You really should be more careful. If I hadn't gotten curious about your ship, you probably would have ended up like Dodoria over there."

"Yeah yeah...let's just move. The others are waiting on my ship."

"Not quite."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Turles lifted off into the air, flying slowly with Bardock hanging onto him. "Your ship got destroyed by Zarbon. We'll have to take mine."

 _Maybe it's better that way. Turles doesn't need to know about th3e gravity training yet...though not like he would use it anyways._ Bardock thought, sighing. Suddenly, his head snapped to attention as a huge Power Level rocketed towards them.

Within a few seconds, Zarbon flew in front of them. His hair was a mess, there were light scratches that were bleeding on his face and torso, and his face was distorted in aggravation. "You aren't going anywhere, Saiyan trash!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but I've got plans for today." Turles responded, before throwing Bardock off and letting him begin to fall to the ground.

"Turles!"

"Hm?" Zarbon made the crucial mistake of looking down towards Bardock's falling body, giving Turles all the time that he needed.

In a flash, Turles held up his right hand, which was glowing purple, before firing a barrage of purple energy blasts towards Zarbon's face!

Screaming, the alien reached for his eyes. "I can't see! Damn you, Saiyan! How dare you mark my beautiful face!"

"Poor you." Turles mocked, before appearing behind Zarbon and kicking him hard in the back. Then, he flew down and caught Bardock, before flying as fast as possible away from the scene.

"Augh!" Bardock felt pain shoot through his whole body, still suffering from the aftermath of the Kaioken. He struggled to breathe as Turles flew at full speed.

As they flew over some rocks, Turles shouted out. " Crusher Corp! Let's move!"

"Sir!"

From within the rocks, Turles' henchmen flew out, then moving to fly behind their leader. Each of them were unharmed, meaning that their plan had worked perfectly.

With a brother in his arms and a smirk on his face, Turles flew straight towards his ship, while his red scouter gleamed off of the light.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Vegeta complained, his arms crossed as he did. "That pirate dares to keep royalty waiting?"

"Enough, son. Regardless of his status, that pirate is the reason you're alive." King Vegeta responded, looking out of the spaceship's window. He had his own thoughts going through his mind, especially of Bardock and Turles' powers.

"Knock knock."

Turles entered the main room, walking with purpose. His chest was puffed out, his legs moved in stride, and his classic smirk did not move an inch from his face. Bardock slid off of Turles, before hitting the ground hard.

"Hey!"

"My mistake." Turles responded. He made his way towards his throne room of sorts, calling out an order to his subordinates. "Lakasei! Rasin! Get this ship moving! Set a course for…"

King Vegeta glanced over at Turles, realizing that he was waiting for the king to fill in the blank. Sighing, King Vegeta filled it in. "Earth."

"Set a course for Earth!" Turles ordered, smiling largely as the door to his throne room shut with a loud clang.

"F-father…" Raditz ran to his father, falling to his knees to look at him. Hesitant, Raditz did not touch his father, simply watching. "You actually...came back for me. I thought I was too weak to be anything to you."

"Brat." Bardock spoke, forcing his right arm to raise up. He then put a hand on Raditz' head. "You're...still...my son. I wouldn't...let you...die."

Raditz felt a couple of tears form, but shook his head before Vegeta could make fun of him. "Yeah, I am!"

"Hmph." Vegeta huffed, before turning away from the two of them and standing beside his own father.

Without a word, King Vegeta rested his left hand on his young son's head, continuing to look out of the window.

Vegeta did not move to resist, simply pouting, before letting the smallest crack of a smile find its way through.

"Daiz, make sure that Bardock and Raditz get the best rooms on the ship. The King can get the second best, and just throw Nappa wherever there's space. The oaf will be up soon. Don't disturb Bardock or Raditz while they are here. As long as they board this ship, they are our most important guests and will be treated as such, understand?"

" Of course, Lord Turles." Daiz spoke with a bow. He then left back to the main room.

Turles sat in his chair, looking out at the galaxy before them. Within two days, they would arrive on Earth. He dug into the compartment of his chair, pulling out a seed. Looking like a rock covered in veins, the seed reflected off of the light of the stars, as the rest of the room was dark. Turles admired the seed in his hand, moving it gently between his fingers as he held it up to space. "Earth...hm? You'll make an excellent garden, now won't you?"

"How's Mom? And Kakarot?" Raditz asked a few hours later. The Saiyans had been fed and given rooms over the last few hours, with Bardock and Raditz staying in the same one. He curiously watched his father, while Bardock lay in bed, barely able to move.

"Mom is great...although Kakarot has her hands full. The little brat has lungs that could give any creature a run for their money, eats as if his stomach is a bottomless pit, and loves to cause mischief any chance that he gets." Bardock said.

"I never got to know Kakarot much. I guess that changes now." Raditz said back, his eyes wide a bit as he thought of his little brother. "I'm a big brother...huh, father?"

"That you are…" Bardock responded.

"Do you think I'll be a good brother?"

Bardock felt a flash of memory, picturing his visions of Kakarot and Raditz. He watched Raditz sadistically fight his brother, the cowardly tactics, and the ending, one with both brothers lying in the grass with holes in their chests. Yet, there were other possibilities. Other roads. Raditz was not that person. "You will be. But it's up to you to make sure Kakarot stays strong. Don't let him pass you. Wouldn't want to be weaker than your younger brother, would you?"

"Of course not! He's just a baby! I'll always be stronger than him!" Raditz remarked, snapping his head to the side as he did so. After a moment, he looked back at Bardock. "Do you and Uncle Turles get along?"

Bardock did not answer this question, simply closing his eyes. "I need to sleep, Raditz. We'll talk later. Just be careful."

Raditz pouted, but nodded at his father's order. Carefully, he made his way out of the door to their room. _If he won't talk to me about it, maybe Uncle Turles will!_

As he heard the door to his chambers open, Turles quickly put the seed back where it belonged. "Who's dumb enough to enter without invit-"

Turles then noticed it was Raditz in the doorway, and quickly changed tone to a more light-hearted one. "Long time no see, scout. It's been a few years."

"Mhm." Raditz responded, walking around to where he could face his uncle.

Turles lowered his seat, now on the same level as the young Saiyan child. "How may I help you? Here to catch up?"

"What happened between you and father? He won't talk about it."

"You always were a curious kid, Raditz."

"So?"

"Let's just say that your father and I didn't leave on good terms. He doesn't really agree with what I do, per say."

"Be a pirate?"

"Oh, I'm a lot more than just some pirate." Turles spoke, standing up from his chair and walking over to Raditz. Putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder, he turned Raditz around to see the large expanse of space before them. "See all of that?"

"Yeah. It's space. I've seen it plenty of times, ever since I first got paired up with Vegeta and Nappa."

"I'm going to make this whole Universe kneel before me."

" _So this is Earth, huh?"_

" _Delicious!"_

" _So that brat does me in?"_

" _Bring her back, Bardock."_

" _M-mother…!"_

" _This power...Slug will never stand a chance against me now!"_

" _Join me, Bardock, Gine, Raditz...together, this Universe will fall to us!"_

" _You will obey the orders of your king, low level!"_

" _You can change too, Turles…"_

" _I'll be the one to defeat Frieza! Now, I am invincible!"_

Shooting up, Bardock struggled to catch his breath upon waking from his dream. More sweat dripped down his body with each ragged breath. He put a hand on his face, staring down as he tried to recollect his thoughts.

 _Those voices...Turles...King Vegeta...Vegeta...myself...possibly others? Those were visions but...I can't remember seeing anything! Is my mind just that worn?_ Bardock shook his head and attempted to get up, as pain shot through his body.

Still unable to move, Bardock fell backwards in bed. Thoughts of Turles filled his mind. _To think...it's been years since I've seen him. After that day…_

"So, are you going to tell me what happened between you two now? Or do I need to wait all day?" Raditz asked, tapping his foot while looking at Turles, who was still staring out at the universe.

"Hm? Fine, fine. If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you, my dear nephew." Turles walked back to his throne, before taking a seat. He set his elbow on his knee and held his cheek in his palm. "It all started the day that I left Planet Vegeta…"

" _You can't be serious, Turles."_

" _What? Judging again, really, Bardock?"_

" _I'm not judging. I'm just saying that it's a stupid idea."_

" _That's judging!"_

 _In the desert of Planet Vegeta, Bardock and Turles sat side-by-side, looking up at the starry night sky above them. The two had been talking about Turles' new decision, an illegal one, and one that could cost him his life._

" _You're talking about Frieza here." Bardock spoke, clenching his right fist. "I don't like the bastard either, I'll be the first to admit that, but you know that if he finds you, you're dead."_

" _He won't find me. I'll go off the grid, find somewhere that he can't reach me, start fresh. I have dreams, Bardock. Goals. I'm sick of this planet, sick of the king, and sick of living our life under that midget's heel. It's degrading. What happened to our Saiyan pride?"_

" _Tsk. Most of them lost their pride ages ago, starting with the king himself. Can't blame him entirely. The bastard did lose his son to Frieza after all. That spoiled prince is all that Vegeta has...after the Queen died, anyways."_

" _Even still, our whole planet has been their play thing. First Cold, now Frieza, when does it end?"_

" _Who knows?"_

" _My point exactly. Enough is enough. I don't know about you, Bardock, but I'm getting out of here. I'll wait till they send me off on a mission and head out to a distant world. Start moving towards my goal."_

" _Remind me again, what is that goal of yours?" Bardock asked this in a disapproving tone. He already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it again._

" _I'll find a way to get stronger. Then, I'll see this universe, and make it my own. I'll surpass Frieza, and take my freedom for myself."_

" _You're weak, Turles. You're a troublemaker. It's hard to believe you're my twin, yet even still, I wouldn't expect you to be so stupid."_

" _And what exactly makes me stupid?"_

" _Your refusal to train. You don't train and expect to find some cheat to get stronger. There isn't one, Turles. You'll forever be weak, if not dead, if you run off to find some easy way to strength." Bardock spoke, standing up and shaking his head at his brother._

" _Sure, I don't train. It's not my style. I'd rather not waste my time with it. But you? Well, who knows. You might just pass King Vegeta one of these days." Turles remarked. He then stood up beside his brother. "So tell me, how's my nephew doing? Raditz get any stronger?"_

" _He's fine."_

" _No further details?"_

" _I'm leaving, Turles. Do what you want."_

 _With that, Bardock flew off into the night sky of Planet Vegeta. It would be the last time that he would see his brother for years._

 _Turles on the other hand, would be sent off on a mission within the next two weeks by Frieza. On that mission, he would kill the soldiers with him, before deserting the army. Frieza cared little for the rogue weakling, ignoring him as one would a fly; it would die eventually, right?_

 _Forming a tale of his own, Turles would travel the galaxy, moving ever-forward in his dream...up to the present day, where he and his brother would meet again in this changed timeline._

"And that, my young nephew, is how your father and me left off." Turles finished, before walking over to the door. As he opened it, he called back to Raditz. "Come, let us talk to some of our members onboard, shall we? We'll be arriving at your little planet soon."

Raditz followed quietly, thinking over what Turles had told him. _Training has never really been my thing either...so how did Uncle Turles get so strong? Could I get strong like him too?_

Turles led the way, his arms behind his back, spine arched, chest out, walking with pride. He led Raditz through some hallways before reaching a room at the end. This one belonged to Nappa. "It's been a while since I've seen my old general. Let me talk to him, if you will, nephew."

"I don't know why you would want to. Nappa's mean." Raditz spoke, before putting his hands behind his head and shrugging. "But do what you want."

"Oh, I remember." Turles spoke, before giving a light knock on the door.

"What is it?!" Nappa bellowed from within, his grouchy tone evident already.

Turles did not wait to be invited in, instead opening the door and walking in. He looked over at Nappa, who lay in the bed, both arms crossed. Turles had his signature smirk on his face, looking down on Nappa like a man looking down at a mutt. "Ooh, did someone wake up cranky?"

"What the-? Hey! You're that weakling who used to work under me, aren't you?!" Nappa shouted. He pointed his huge right index finger out at Turles before breaking out in laughter. "You? You're the one who saved us?! What did you do, run away?! No no, of course you did! You ran from the army, and probably ran from Frieza's dogs too!"

Raditz watched from the doorway. Turles' eyes were shadowed. Nappa on the other hand, continued to laugh as if he was in the galaxy's finest comedy club.

As Raditz watched, Turles simply raised his left hand, before moving forward in a flash. The next thing Raditz knew, Turles had his hand wrapped around Nappa's large neck.

"You'll listen to me, _general_." Turles began, hissing into Nappa's ear as he tightened his grip. "You're on **my** ship. I saved your life, as pathetic as it may be. Oh, and one more thing. I am far stronger than you now, Nappa. You are no longer a general. You are no longer my superior, and even more so, you never were. You will show some respect while on this ship, or I'll do far worse to you than Frieza's men could have ever done, do I make myself clear?"

Veins appeared over Nappa's body as he struggled to move from Turles' grip. "You think I...would ever...listen to you?!"

"So you'd rather die? Allow me to assist-"

"Nappa!"

All eyes turned to see Prince Vegeta standing beside Raditz. His steely glare was locked onto Nappa. The Prince did not look at Turles or Raditz, simply keeping his glare on the largest Saiyan.

 _When did he get here?_ Raditz thought, instinctively stepping aside to give the Prince room.

"Back down."

Nappa seemed to attempt to refute, but sighed and stopped fighting back.

Noticing this, Turles got off of the bed and dusted off his hands. He then walked to the door, right past the Prince without any kind of hesitation. "A dog should listen to their master, don't you think?"

Nappa struggled to catch his breath, while Raditz and Vegeta walked back down the hall after Turles. Vegeta glared at Raditz, before turning his head away quickly.

As the Saiyans reentered the main room, Daiz ran up to them before taking a knee in front of Turles. "Lord Turles, we are here!"

Quickly, Turles entered his throne room, before gazing out at the huge planet before him. Beautiful blue oceans, large expanses of green land, specks of white clouds like sprinkles on an absolutely delicious cake. This was it. "Earth…"


	7. Chapter 7: Weak

**Heyo everyone! I know this chapter took a while, but don't worry, I'm still working on this story! Since I've been super busy with school work and life, I haven't had as much time to write as I'd like to, and didn't want to rush the chapter, so I made sure it was finished before posting it! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I'll see you all soon!**

"Raditz! Bardock!" Gine ran forward and threw her arms around her husband and son, bringing them into a tight embrace. Tear specks were in her eyes. "I...I was so worried!"

"Don't make a scene." Bardock responded softly, putting his right arm on her back.

"Mother!" Raditz complained, huffing as he resisted his mother's tight embrace. In truth, he was not really trying to escape it.

"Gine...long time no see."

Gine lifted her head to see Turles confidently walking towards her. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, before she softly said his name. "Turles.."

Turles took her right hand and raise it, giving it a gentle kiss before releasing her. "Always nice to see the wife of my brother, and father to my nephews, once more."

Raditz perked up at this, as if remembering something. "Kakarot!"

"Oh, he's back at home with Gohan. I'm sure that he's...well...maybe we should get back." Gine spoke, laughing a bit as she put her hand behind her head.

In that moment, Bardock knew exactly where Goku's laugh and smile came from. He smiled as well, before lifting off into the air. "I'm sure that Gohan's got his hands full. Turles, if you plan to stick around, King Vegeta will instruct you on what to do. I'm going home to rest."

"Understood. You know, I do plan to stick around for a while. I've missed my fellow Saiyans." Turles smirked, before stretching and smelling the fresh air. "What a beautiful planet you chose, brother."

"Mhm. I'll be back to check on you later." Bardock then flew off into the air, back towards Gohan's house. Gine and Raditz followed, leaving the other Saiyans where they stood.

"You have a new palace, right, father?" Vegeta asked, standing with his arms crossed beside King Vegeta.

"Not yet...but soon, son. Let us go to where we'll be staying for now. Nappa, come along as well. I'll leave you with Lantain for now, he'll get you situated." King Vegeta said.

"Sir!" Nappa responded, before lifting into the air alongside the king and the prince.

Within a moment, the three of them flew off, leaving Turles standing alone outside of his ship. Turles looked off into the distance, the wind blowing his hair to the right, watching over a ledge at the view before him. He was able to see the clear blue river, the vibrant green trees, the birds, the squirrels, a couple of deer, and the shining sun over the land.

Daiz exited the ship and approached behind his master, before taking a knee. "Sir, do you truly plan to rest on this planet?"

"Not necessarily rest, Daiz. This planet...it's perfect. I'll plant the tree here, destroy this planet to a dustball, then use my new power to rule the universe. First, I need to convince Bardock to join me. He seems to be one of the strongest Saiyans here. I would honestly prefer not to kill my own brother, but if I have to, so be it." Turles turned away from the view with a smirk, before beginning to walk back to his ship. "I'll take everything this planet has for myself, then leave it to waste away."

That night, Bardock stood outside of Gohan's house with Gine, staring up at the starry sky. He had a solemn look on his face. His lips were pursed, his eyes distant, and his chin up as he looked towards the sky.

Beside him, Gine stood quietly. With Bardock's tail wrapped around her, one of his few signs of affection, she felt comfortable. Yet like a puzzle piece out of place, she knew that something was wrong with him. "What is it, Bardock?"

It took Bardock a moment to answer. His thoughts were forming like waves in the ocean, threatening to break against a shore. "Turles. It's Turles."

"I know you guys left on rough terms...but you can fix it, right?"

"I don't know...in the original timeline, that would have been the last time that Turles and I saw each other. Now though? He's here, on this planet, twenty years early. If I can't change him…"

"Don't think like that." Gine said, her tone taking a level of authority. She stood in front of Bardock and pouted, looking up at him with her best attempt at anger. "You can change him. You can save him too! Look at what you did already. Our whole race would be dead if not for you. I'm sure that you can save your brother, you need to be sure of it too!"

Bardock looked down at her sternly, but could not stop the crack of a smile from forming on his face. He used his tail to pull his wife in closer while looking into her eyes under the moonlight. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm _your_ wife."

Meanwhile, in the house, Raditz sat in a chair across from Kakarot's crib. He had both arms crossed, his right leg up and sitting on his left knee, and his eyes slanted in annoyance. "That old man sure sleeps early. Father's outside with mom, and you're asleep."

Kakarot slept with his arms and legs spread wide. He snored, with a tiny bubble coming off of his nose. As he slept, his chest raised up and down gently. The little child did not have a care in the world.

Bored, Raditz stood up and walked to the edge of Kakarot's crib. He looked down at the boy, just staring at him for a little while. "I wonder...can I really be a good brother for you? Not like I should care. You're lucky already. You were born weak, yet you don't have to get sent off to some planet. You're here, with father and mother."

Kakarot slowly opened his eyes, still sleepy. He saw Raditz and raised his hands up to him, grabbing at the air gently as he did so. The baby's eyes were wide and curious as he saw his brother.

A red blush crossed Raditz's face as he leaned in closer, looking off to the side to avoid eye contact. "Fine, I guess you are a bit cute."

Suddenly, a mischievous glint formed at the corner of Kakarot's eyes before he grabbed a handful of Raditz's hair and pulled on it.

This caused Raditz to hit his neck against the edge of the crib, before gagging from the blow.

"Kakarot!"

In the royal household, the night was taking a different route.

"What a poor excuse for accommodation." Prince Vegeta spoke, walking over the velvet red carpet this has new obode decorated its grounds with. "We have to stay here? Royalty? You can't be serious, father."

"Until the palace is complete, we will remain here, Vegeta." King Vegeta spoke, before sliding off his armor and setting it on the basic wooden table that the house had. "I'm not happy with it either, but you should be happy to have your life. For now, we celebrate the fact that we are free of that tyrant, Frieza."

"Is that what we will do, father? Run and hide like cowards on this backwater planet?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"Of course not. We are not here to hide. We are here to live, for now. I will spend this time training. Every single day will push me closer and closer to becoming the one thing that can defeat Frieza."

"You mean…"

"Yes, my son." King Vegeta took a knee, looking into his son's eyes with an ambition that the Prince had never seen before. "I will do it. I'll become a Super Saiyan."

Just like that, a month passed. Turles was given a few houses for him and his men to stay in if they so chose. Most of the time, they lived on their ship, as per usual. Though sometimes, they did explore their new houses, maybe out of curiosity more than anything.

King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta spent their time training. built them a new chamber, which they spent most of their time in. It also included a new feature. One that would mask their Power Levels from prying eyes.

Prince Vegeta insisted on making their presence known, so King Vegeta was forced to announce his rule and destroy a building in the process. Due to urgence from Bardock, the building was empty, but it was enough to send humans into a panic. Talk of what to do continues, as the humans await word from the King of Earth.

Bardock had spent his time training, as well as thinking of what to do next. Most of his time was spent alone in the wilderness, meditating or training. had built him a gravity chamber too, which he kept in the wild of Mount Paozu, as to give him time to think of a solution to his issue with Turles.

Currently, Bardock threw punches in that very chamber, lost in thought. On his mind, flashes of images from another timeline. The encounter between Turles and Goku. His plan for the Earth. His nonchalant attitude about the death of his team. His sinister treatment of Gohan. And finally, his death at the hands of the Spirit Bomb, and ironically, the power of his own Tree of Might.

Due to all of this, Bardock was inattentive as to what would happen next, as his eldest son made his way towards West City.

"Woah, you're amazing!"

"A kid can really do that?!"

"No way! This must be some kind of trick!"

"Foolish humans, I am no ordinary child. _I_ am the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta! Call me a child again, and you won't live to get a second chance." Vegeta said. He stood on top of a pedestal in the city, looking out over a small crowd that had gathered around him. His smile was bent into an arrogant smirk, and his arms were crossed. A breeze allowed his small cape to flow in the wind behind him.

"He's so full of it." Raditz said, looking away from the Prince and slightly shaking his head.

"Oh?" Vegeta said. He flew off of his pedestal to the back of the crowd, where Raditz was standing. "Did you mutter something?"

"N-nothing." Raditz responded. He refused to make eye contact with Vegeta.

"Oh really?" Vegeta formed a sarcastic smile, his eyes thinning as he raised his right hand to Raditz's face. He gave Raditz two gentle slaps on the cheek. "Good then. Everyone knows that the weakest dogs bark the loudest, don't they, Raditz?"

Raditz clenched his fists but did not say a word. Realizing this, Vegeta turned away, prepared to fly back to his pedestal.

"You're just a spoiled kid!"

"Oh?" Vegeta turned around to see Raditz with both fists clenched and his head forward. "Was that to me?"

Raditz trembled, but he shouted once more. "Of course it was, you idiot! Ever since I was paired up with you, you've just been nothing but a stuck up kid! I'm older than you, and I'm tired of being treated like I'm less than you!"

"Hmph." Vegeta smiled at this, before gesturing to the space around them. "Step back, maggots. This one thinks he has something to prove."

For a moment, Raditz stood there, his face twisted a bit in thought.

The crowd around him began to move from behind Vegeta, instead forming a circle around the two. The crowd was at least twenty feet back, but still had a prime view of what was to come.

"Wait a minute, you want to fight?!" Raditz asked.

"You would refuse? Such a big mouth, yet no strength to back it up?" Vegeta asked, taking his signature fighting stance. "You may be a mid-level warrior, just a bit better than the ranks of the rest of your family, but you dare disrespect a Prince?"

Unable to stop trembling, Raditz bit his lower lip before taking his own fighting stance. He kept both arms near him and raised to block whatever was coming. "Y-yeah. I'm not afraid of some stuck-up kid."

"Heh." Vegeta dashed forward, immediately hitting a punch to Raditz's chin. He immediately followed it up with several punches to the gut, before kicking Raditz in the stomach.

The force from the blows sent Raditz to the ground. His body rolled a bit before coming to a stop. He held his stomach, attempting to prevent tears from forming. "D-damn it."

Walking over, Vegeta's smirk only grew wider. "All of that mouth to be beaten in a simple few hits? Then again, what else would you expect from a Prince?"

"P-please! No more! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me anymore!" Raditz shouted, sitting up and curling his knees. He waved both hands in front of him as if to wave off any coming attacks.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this, almost offended. "Bah. To think, you were nothing but a coward. Me and Nappa always knew it. Must run in the family, doesn't it, Raditz?"

As Vegeta turned away, Raditz's eyes flared and he jumped up quickly.

"Grah!" Raditz shouted, slamming his right fist against Vegeta's cheek and knocking the Prince back. "Don't talk about my father! And I'm no coward!"

With wide eyes, Vegeta slowly raised his right hand and touched the corner of his lips. When he pulled back his hand, small dots of red decorated his previously white glove.

"You dare...you dare draw blood from the Prince of all Saiyans?!" Vegeta shouted, before punching Raditz across the face with his left hand.

The blow sent Raditz to the ground again, but Vegeta was not stopping there.

"You...never...disrespect...me!" Vegeta shouted, repeatedly kicking Raditz in the stomach, over and over again.

Some women in the crowd screamed, covering their eyes or running off. The men watched in horror, some started to move forward.

"Augh! Ah! Ah!" Raditz coughed up blood, giving a shout of pain with every strike.

A man put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. The man was middle-aged, had black hair with specks of gray beginning to form, and wore a simple beige polo shirt with navy blue jeans. "That's enough! You'll kill him!"

Then, the man noticed the sick look in Vegeta's eyes. His pupils were dilated, he gave rasped breathes, and his very demeanor was crazed. "Don't touch me, maggot!"

Vegeta threw the man to the side with ease, giving Raditz just enough time to attempt to crawl away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked, before slamming his foot down on Raditz's back.

"Ga..gah!" Raditz cried.

"Die!" Vegeta started to slam his foot down before another hand grabbed his shoulder. "What now-?"

Stopping himself, the Prince noticed that his father was standing behind him. He pulled back his foot and put it on the ground.

King Vegeta had a small frown on his face. He walked forward, looking down at the injured Raditz, who was struggling to catch his breath. "Son, you can't be picking fights with that low level's son. We still need him."

"He disrespected me, father. I couldn't help myself." Prince Vegeta said. He turned around and walked off, thrusting his cape behind him.

"And you…" King Vegeta sneered down at Raditz, before kicking a small bit of dirt on his back. "Be careful about who you pick fights with. Especially ones that you have no hope of winning."

With that, King Vegeta walked after his son, leaving Raditz in the dirt.

Defeated, the son of Bardock clenched dirt in his right fist, forcing back tears. "Damn it...damn it…!"

"So...you got your behind handed to you, ay, kid?"

"Huh?" Raditz turned to the right, noticing someone standing in the shadows. Raditz had been walking back home after his beating, too ashamed to fly, and taking his time to get back. "Who's there?"

As he stepped out of the shadows, Turles' ruby scouter gleamed off of the sunlight. He smirked down at his nephew. "Just your good uncle Turles. I saw what happened. You look pretty down, kid."

"Ha. Funny. Who wouldn't be after something like that?" Raditz said. He began slowly walking forward again, feeling his bruises forming with each step. "I'm not worthy of being my father's son. Look at what he did back on Hugodrax. All I can do is get beat up and pushed around by Vegeta. I'm weak, just like he says."

Turles slowly walked behind Raditz, wearing a face of sympathy. He put a hand on Raditz's left shoulder. "I know what it's like to be pushed around, kiddo. Your dad used to come to my rescue all the time when we were kids."

This caused a small light to gleam in Raditz's eyes. He turned around quickly to face his uncle. "You too, uncle Turles?! You were weak like me too?!"

He laughed in response. "Wow, way to be blunt about it."

"Sorry." Raditz responded sheepishly.

"Yes, I was weak too. Though, that all changed. Now, I'm one of the strongest Saiyans on this planet and even better, I can make you one of them too." Turles whispered, watching the excitement build in Raditz's expression.

"Really?! You really mean that?!" Raditz asked.

"I sure do. Let me add one more thing. You can do it without training at all. All you have to do, my dear Raditz, is help me with a...project, in return. How's that sound, kiddo?"

"That sounds great!"

Hearing this, Turles' expression morphed into something sinister. His face became shadowed, he tilted his head back a bit, his eyes slanted, and a pleased, malicious smile forming on his face. "Do we have a deal then?"

"Deal!"


End file.
